


Change

by king_gaara14



Series: The Emperor And I [2]
Category: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru - Fandom, ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, M/M, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: He just laughed. “Tomorrow will be the decision day; I want you to know that if the National Diet didn’t approve of you, I’ll leave my throne and marry you outside the palace,”Or:From here on, everything between them start to change. The question is, is it for better or for worst?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm, this is the Part 2. Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Notice:  
All the names present were only used for fictional purposes. Names, countries and all were just used for only the sake of writing something. I do not own the names and their titles. Please do not kill me :)

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**TAKERU’S POV**

I feel like a walking dead. I haven’t had sleep for these past few days and now I have to face the fact that in a few hours I’ll be the Emperor of Japan. This is more frustrating than waiting for the result of the final exam for the CERT Analyst Examination. This is more frustrating than knowing my father’s dying or than knowing that the Empress is not really my mother when I turn 12.

“What else do you want to give as punishment to me? Huh?” I mutter to no one. If there’s someone out there whom I pissed in my past life that’s why he/she punishes me to no end, I’ll ask for forgiveness for it.

Who am I kidding? This is what we called destiny. Of course I’m the only child so it is understandable that sooner or later in my life, I’ll be replacing my father to reign as an Emperor. A simple logic I can never understand because simply I don’t like to understand it.

Sigh!

A knock on my door pull me out of my reverie. I sigh loudly first before I swung my feet and hit my sole on the carpeted floor. I feel like the weight of the world is in my shoulder. I wonder how can I do this all.

“Your Majesty,” Haruma entered the room and stands in front of me. “Your bath is now ready,” he announces.

“Thank you,” I just said before I motion him to leave me and he did.

I sigh for the last time before I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I can smell the sweet aroma of the rose petals from the entrance of the bathroom, fitted for the Emperor’s first bath upon ascending to his throne. All the women lining in at the entrance which I believe would stay and watch me as I bath myself, afraid that I would drown myself to death. LOL.

I motion to all of them to leave me alone. They eyed each other in confusion. When I turn to them and open my mouth to speak again, they immediately leave before the first word comes out of my mouth.

I immediately hop into the bathtub after I strip out of my clothes from last night. I shiver when the cold water touches my skin. This is nothing compare to the icy cold water of Europe when I was in college even when I graduated and started to work at the CERT. It’s pathetic how I missed my life outside the palace when later on I’ll be the Emperor everyone bows down.

\--------------------------

There’s total of fifteen people in my room when I entered it again, four of them were the women from the bath room and Haruma who is in front of those women.

“Your Majesty, these are the Imperial Palace Maid. They will be your personal servant from now on,” Haruma introduces them to me whom I only nodded.

After the short introduction, they immediately tend to me and dress of the formal imperial court attire for the enthronement rite. The Sokutai was kinda heavy, well; three kimono’s in one is kinda heavy.

Sokutai is the Emperor’s court dress that was worn for coronations and other important ceremonies. It consists of baggy white damask trousers _(ue-no-hakama)_ and a voluminous yellow outer robe _(hō)_ cut in the Chinese style but tucked in at the waist and patterned with the phoenix _(hōō), _symbolize rebirth and power_. _The outer and most important of three kimonos worn under the _hō _is the white damask _shitagasane_, which has a back panel forming a 12-foot train. The cap-shaped headdress _(kammuri)_, of black lacquered silk, has an upright pennon decorated with the imperial chrysanthemum crest. I remember wearing the silky blue one when I was announced as the Imperial Crown Prince.

When they’re done dressing me, Haruma announces to the guard on post outside my room that I’ll be coming out. The door opens slowly like a slow motion in the movie when someone very important character showed up.

My heart pound crazily inside my rib cage like someone bangs it constantly. This is it. The day I’ll be bartering my family’s happiness to mine, the day of my imprisonment, the day I’ll no longer be the Crown Prince. I have nothing to do except for inhaling and exhaling rather harshly.

Haruma give me the ivory tablet _(shaku),_ undoubtedly inspired by jade tablets carried by Chinese emperors as symbols of imperial power. Imperial power I’ll be holding on until I die and someone will take the throne from my grip. Too powerful yet can’t release me from this prison that will locked me until the last breathe of mine.

I walk up to the Imperial Court with Haruma, the servants and the Imperial Palace Guards in my tow like a short parade inside the palace.

Upon arriving, all the members of the Imperial Household, the people inside the court and few members of the media stands up and bow down until I was standing at the midst of them and sit at the throne. My father, Emperor Eiichiro is sitting beside me at the left side with Empress Dowager Haruna while Emperor Hiroichi is in my right side, Haruma and Shohei positioned themselves at each of the side of the throne while Grand Marshall Miura is directly at the left side of my father.

I closed my eyes for the briefest second and exhale. _Welcome to your prison Takeru._

\----------------------------

**TAKA’S POV**

Clad in ancient court robes and a tall, plumed crown, Japan's Emperor Takeru today observed a lavish ritual performed by his ancestors for at least a dozen centuries as he formally acceded to the Chrysanthemum Throne, extending the oldest monarchial dynasty on Earth.

A warm morning breeze of the last day of summer carried the congratulatory shouts of "Banzai!" which means "10,000 years", over the graceful fluted roofs of the Imperial Palace. A brilliant summer sunrays glistened on the multicolored banners and golden court regalia as the 21-year-old sovereign proclaimed his ascendancy to his nation and the world.

Accompanied by his father, Emperor Eiichiro, his mother, Empress Dowager Haruna, Emperor Hiroichi and attended by squadrons of courtiers in exotic gowns who carried five-foot-tall flags and played ceremonial gongs and drums, the emperor declared his allegiance to Japan's post-war constitution, which makes him a "symbol of the state" with no governing authority. The emperor made his brief pronouncement from his Takamikura, or "high honored place," a spectacular purple-and-laquerware stage with an ornate 20-foot-high octagonal canopy topped with a golden statue of a phoenix.

On hand to observe the antique rite were representatives from 158 countries of different Monarchial ancestry. On behalf of the nation, Prime Minister Toshiki Nagato offered congratulations to the reigning Emperor while standing in the same room and at the same level.

While the ceremony of enthronement rites is going on, about 40,000 police are on the streets of downtown Tokyo; coin lockers, vending machines, and even public trash cans have been sealed shut; a police blimp hover overhead warning citizens to report anything or anyone suspicious.

I look up at the large screen in Shibuya Station and smile when Emperor Takeru was finally proclaimed as Japan’s new Emperor and started to walk down the aisle to greet the other Royal guest.

As per the tradition, the ceremonies began early Sunday when Takeru visited three Shinto shrines to report to the sun goddess and to his 100-plus imperial ancestors that he was about to take the throne. The ceremony ended with his first bath and to the rituals. The day's principal ritual was a half-hour ceremony called the Sokui no rei, or "enthronement ceremony," although Takeru never actually took a seat on the throne. The Takamikura, representing a mountain where the sun god is said to have placed her grandson to begin the imperial family in 600 B.C., will now be dismantled and packed away, not to be used again until the next emperor's enthronement.

“Good luck Takeru,” I muttered when the screen started to play the commercials. “You survive the four days already, you need to survive until the end.” I whispered into the air.

I started to walk inside the station when my train arrives. Our separated lives have been started the moment we made the promise to have a drink of the _Sake _from the money I earned.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 12**

**TAKA’S POV**

In the daylight, the sun washed out the buildings of Tokyo's business district. My eyes wandered over the skyline from the 28th floor of the Hilton Tokyo Hotel as I sat underneath the large picturesque window, legs were crossing from each other, Indian style. The luxurious, chocolate colored curtains with their squared texture pattern were drawn to the sides, throwing rays of afternoon light onto the room's modern furniture.

While One OK Rock’s newest album Change was blaring at the large room I’m in. Occasionally I hummed or sang along with the band's vocalist Takahiro as I watched with veiled interest the vehicles driving on the twisting expanse of the highway. I can see the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building at this side.

Why am I here? Ah, right. I’m working here as a room boy during day time and singer at their club at the ground floor during the night. Living in Tokyo was a bit hard for someone like me but I wanted to survive. Toru said I should leave with him at Yokohama and find job there but I declined as stubborn as I am, I don’t need him to always hold his ass to me when I needed it. I’m completely fine with what I’m doing.

Five months and counting. I still need to save money for university. I wasted so much time already. I need to catch up on the year I miss and I miss Sofu-san who keeps on nagging me about school.

A bitter smile graces my lips. This is not what he wants for me, I know but it’s not like we’re some rich folk, you know, so even if he don’t want me to, I still do for survival. I sigh at the memories. The only thing that made me keep on living is the dream I shared with him, to become a singer, which I already did but not in the concert hall surrounded with thousands of people but in the club’s fabulous stage.

Even if I know that it is better not to dream about those impossible dreams like that but, what can I do when it is the only memory that keeps me to my feet, fighting for survival and living still?

I stand up, yawn and stretch. A few hours and my shift at the bar start. I look around and started to head for the door. Tomorrow is another day. I spare one last glance around the room before finally closing the door behind me and headed for the elevator.

**TAKERU’S POV**

It’s been five months after the accession and I started to feel the weight of everything. My activities throughout the whole month have been presented to me by the Imperial Household Agency and it will start by next three days from now and my head started to ache the moment I read all of that.

Yesterday, my whole day was taken by meeting with the Imperial Household Agency to impose the changes I wanted. That is behind the National Diet’s Japan's bicameral legislature’s back specially the House of Councilors. They are one of the few members of the parliament that wanted to dethrone my father since the time he first steps into the throne. It is not hidden in the knowledge of many that Okinji Ryoma, head of the House of Councilors, has an eye for the throne as he was the descendant of Hayama Tate, the close rival of Emperor Takasu in the throne during the 12th century.

I wanted changes of the system and not be a puppet like what they are doing for the past Emperors including Sofu-san. And speaking of, he is now in front of me sipping his tea like we are in some peaceful area on Earth.

Oh, Emperor Eiichiro and Empress Haruna flew to Europe the other day. My father needs hospital as house medication isn’t going well for his illness so I decided to send them away, far from everyone's eyes. At least they can live for a while in peace.

“You should marry soon,” he mutters.

“And how does my marriage can solve the problem of the nation?” I tease him.

“Sooner or later, this will be a great issue in your reign; you should solve the problem ahead before it will become a problem. Old proverbs say, “Start pulling your umbrella on before the rain arrives.”” he said and I just nodded. Sofu-san is right, sooner or later the National Diet will soon interfere in this issue and they will use that to accomplish whatever hidden agenda they’re planning.

“And what are you trying to imply? Your Majesty?”

“Find Taka as soon as possible,” he immediately responded with a twinkling in his eyes I cannot quite decipher. For a 93-years-old, it’s not quite usual for him.

“In case you forgot, Taka decline to stay in the palace,” I said.

“But he didn’t said he decline in marrying you,”

“Sofu-san,”

“Your Majesty, everything has been planned for the wedding, just say yes and everything will happen.”

“But—”

“No but’s please, we already talk about that for the past couple of days, by now you should be used to the idea already,” he shrugged. And I swallow hard.

The night before Taka finally decided to leave the palace is playing in my head on repeat like a movie in its 3rd showing week. _Blockbuster!_

“If I marry Taka, we will not produce an heir,” I said.

“Get a concubine and have her impregnated,” he grinned.

“There’s no such thing as male Empress,” I reasoned out.

“A male Empress is possible in the Yang Dynasty of China and Ki Dynasty of Korea so why isn’t it possible in Japan?”

Yeah, smartass! Of course I know about it already. Growing in the palace library give me liberty to read whatever I want and learn whatever I need. So why isn’t it possible? Because I’m not into men and I’m not into that idea ever since the world begun and ever since Sofu-san made a mistake in promising his friend to marry his grandson into his friend’s grandson, period.

But maybe I’m just thinking too much, maybe Taka is destined to marry me or maybe we are really destined to be with each other. Argh! What am I thinking!!

“What do you want me to do then?”

“Find Taka as soon as possible,” he repeated. I almost rolled my eyes for the obvious reason I still can’t find myself agreeing to. However, I don’t have much choice, aren’t I?

“Haruma!” and Haruma appeared immediately like a genie in a bottle, just rub it and he will appear, “Find Taka and bring him in the palace as soon as possible. Tell the Imperial Household Agency to prepare for the wedding ceremony,” I ordered him and he just nodded. Sofu-san grins from ear to ear like a psychopath and I just rolled my eyes.

_Bastard! Great manipulator!_

\------------------------------

I was reading some scroll in the library like a real Emperor. Just nothing to do since all the activities for todays has been taken care of by Haruma and Prime Minister Nagato. I received a call from Haruma earlier that Taka will arrived soon in the palace and that he said he lied to him saying that I am very sick and that I need to talk to him. Poor Taka believes Haruma’s lies and that he will arrive soon.

A knock on the door cut my train of thoughts and before I can speak, someone just barge in the room. Eye me from head to toes, examining me and get closer to me. Pure shock and confusion is written all over his face.

“Are you okay?” he immediately put the back of his right hand into my forehead, feeling my temperature, “I’ll bring you to the hospital. Why aren’t you in your room? You should be resting. Where’s your assistant? Dammit! They shouldn’t let you out of the bed,”

I suppressed myself from laughing but then his face do the trick and I can’t hold it anymore, I laughed to my heart’s content. “Chill, I’m fine,” I told him.

He blinks twice or thrice, I never count, “Tsk! Are you having fun of me?” he’s mad now. “Do you think it’s funny? Huh?” he shove me by my shoulder but not too hard to make me fall, “I need to run off from my job just so I can see you before you can even have your last breathe but you think it’s funny,”

I want to laugh some more but I can clearly see the hurt in his face now and I don’t have to remind myself twice that Taka did not see his grandfather before the late Mori take his last breathe, “Sorry.” I clear my throat first before speaking again, “Blame it to Haruma not me, you jerk! And who told you I’m dying?”

“It’s—”

“Where’s my sake, Mr. Singer?” I cut him. I drag him into the couch and push him to sit down.

“Eh?”

“It’s been five months and you haven’t congratulated me yet,”

He stays still and then blinks thrice in second. “Oh, so you call me here just to make me pay for that?”

“Yeah, what else?”

He stands up and then points his finger to me, specifically my chest, “You expect me to give you a free drink of sake after you make me run off my job? Dude, are you kidding me? I’m not rich as you and Tokyo isn’t friendly for a jobless like me— now— so do you think I can still buy you a drink?”

I just laugh. He’s really mad how much more when he finds out why he is really here and that he will not go out of the palace anytime soon?

“You’re cruel,” he just said then slump back into the couch, “Seriously though?”

“Stop whining already, it’s on me,”

He mumbles something incoherent and I just let him be. I ordered Haruma to bring us sake and something to eat while Taka strip his pink apron and slump back into the couch.

“I’m so gonna murder you if I can’t find another job,”

“With pink apron?” I tease him.

“Shut up,”

“What job requires a grown up man to wear a pink apron?” I tease him more and he turned dark shade of pink. Isn’t he adorable? I shook my head immediately when I realize what just my brain produce as a compliment.

“I’m working at an ice cream parlor, kids line up to get their cone of ice cream, not that you can understand what I mean,”

“It hurts,” I comment and he just tsked me.

“As if I care,” and he pouted.

“You!” not that I was really hurt. I kinda understood what he means because my childhood was consists of ice cream, chocolates and other kiddy treats. “You should apologize immediately or else I won’t let you go out of the palace anymore,” I warned him.

“As if I care,” he replied immediately.

“Okay, let’s cross the bridge when we get there,”

“Yeah, smartass!” he pouted and I rolled my eyes to him.

This is what I miss about him. He has really this charisma to make people around him laugh like there’s no tomorrow and can only think of how to be happy today whatever comes tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 13**

**TAKA’S POV**

Takeru really take his warning seriously. The moment I exited the front door of the Imperial Library, guards immediately stop me to go out further. I turn to leave when we finished our tenth or more bottles of sake. I need to go home and sleep a little before my shift at the bar where I sing that will be two hours from now, starts.

I turn to look over to the Emperor and he just shrugged. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“What did I told you about apologizing?”

“Seriously?” and he just nodded. I rolled my eyes to him, “If I apologize now, will you let me go home?”

“This is your home too from now on Taka,” he said then walks past me. “Your room is still the one you use last time, for the meantime,” he just said then walks away.

I didn’t even have time to ask more, he just disappears to nowhere. I turned over to the guards but they just ignore me. I tried asking them where the Emperor’s room is and they told me that it’s at the main palace, the one with the golden chrysanthemum symbol. I nodded and immediately run over to the main palace.

I bumped into Haruma when I reach the stone stairs to the main palace. He bowed down a little to me before speaking.

“Your Majesty,”

“Where’s Takeru?” I’m kinda dizzy and slightly mad at him that I forgot who is he, but it doesn’t matter. What I need now is an exit pass.

“He’s currently in his room, Your Majesty,”

“Geez!” I slightly pushed Haruma out of my way when I stumbled to the stone stairs. I barely hit the ground when Haruma catches me. I feel like the whole world spin. I shook my head and look over to Haruma, “I need to talk to him and go home,”

“I’m sorry Your Majesty but you are not going anywhere in your situation,” He said. He started to lift me through my shoulder when the bastard shows up.

“I’ll take care of him Haruma,” he said and then Haruma immediately pushed me to him.

I internally curse Haruma when I hit Takeru’s broad chest. I slowly tilted my head to have a good look to the Emperor who deceive me. “You bunch of devil spawn,” I said, “I need to go home,”

“Whatever.” He just said and lifted me. He slump me into his shoulder like I’m some kind of sack. I tried to get away but my dizziness isn’t really helping me.

And I lose my consciousness before I even realize it.

\------------------------------

My head hurts like I was struck by something very hard when I wake up. I close my eyes slightly then open it again. The rays of the sun from the open balcony hit me making me yelp. Should I be thankful that I still woke up like nothing happens yesterday? Oh, what exactly happened yesterday?

My eyes flew open as a wave of nausea hit me. I sprang up out of bed and darted to the bathroom which I only thought it was where I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. For a minute or so I was slumped over the hardware, feeling as though I was going to vomit my entire gut, like me and the toilet bowl are some kind of best friends. The bitterness of my vomit still lingers in my throat after it stops from coming out of my mouth. I hiss.

This is the first time in five months I drunk a lot. If I’ve ever known that this will happen to me, I shouldn’t had trusted Haruma, that bastard just deceive me and the devil spawn Emperor. They shouldn’t be trusted.

“Are you gonna hug the toilet bowl all for yourself the whole day?” speaking of the devil.

“Shut up,” I just said and he laughs. I tried to stand up but my limbs gave up on me. Takeru helps me out of the bathroom and sits me into the couch.

He walks over to the small room at the right side of his bed and walks out with a glass of water and something in his hand.

“Here,” he hand me a small pill and the glass of water, “Aspirin for your headache,”

“Yeah, headache that starts when your good of an assistant lies to me and you imprison me here,” I accused him with a glare which earns a chuckle from him. I swallow the pill and drink the water.

I sigh in relief after I drink the water and it started to flow through my esophagus. I feel like the bitterness from the vomit has gone.

“I guess it’s the time to talk about the real reason why you’re here,” I heard him say.

He sits straight at the couch in front of me, his hands clasps each other while leaning his weight against his knee, his chin leaned against the clasps hands. His hair is wet, maybe from the bath earlier I don’t care and he’s wearing something comfortable if I am not mistaken, only white plain shirt and blue faded jeans rip at the knee.

“What do you mean?”

“Supposed to be, it’s Sofu-san that will be discussing this with you but as of this early morning issue, I guess this won’t wait for Sofu-san,” I nodded and motion him to continue. “Taka, your Sofu-san, Mr. Hanzo Moriuchi made a promise with Sofu-san about 80 something years ago,”

I nodded again. I know that the Emperor Hiroichi and Sofu-san were close friends since, as what I’ve heard from Emperor Hiroichi, Sofu-san was the one who save him from the rival clan during his enthronement but I didn’t know he made a promise to the Emperor or something that’s related to it.

“What promise?” I guess I have the right to know what it is that my Sofu-san promised to the Emperor.

“Uhm,” he started, maybe it’s really hard to tell, Takeru being this fidgety tells me something wrong will come. He bit his bottom lip then he inhale and exhale first before he speaks again, “He promise to marry you to Sofu-san’s grandkid,” he says faster than the speed of light if it’s possible. I only nodded.

So my Sofu-san promise the Emperor to marry his grandchild— who is me since he doesn’t have any other grandchild— to the Emperor’s grandchild which is Takeru since the Emperor has no other grandchild except for him too. That means I’ll be marrying Takeru.

“Woah!!” I literally exclaimed when the conclusion sinks in to me, “You—” I pointed to him and then pointed to myself, “And me— marry each other?”

He nodded. I stand up instantaneously and started to pace in front of him. Shit! This can’t be happening. I have my dream to have a beautiful wife, daughter and son and a family that lives happily ever after and not to marry some evil spawn and the worst, a man. This can’t be happening.

“No, we can’t marry each other,” I said. He just nodded. “There’s no such thing as a man marrying a man,” I told him. “Shit! This must be a nightmare,” I told him and he just nodded again, “I’ll sleep again and then everything will be just some twisted dream, okay?” I said and then turn over to the bed where I woke up earlier then turn to him. “Is that your bed?” he nodded, “So where did you sleep last night?” he pointed and my gaze follow, it’s the bed, “What!? We slept together last night!?”

He nodded again.

“Don’t just nod,” I’m seriously having a nightmare as I stomp my feet in frustration.

“Taka, you’re the worst,” he commented.

“And I don’t need your comment,” I shouted, “First, your evil spawn assistant lies to me, and you lies to me and then you imprison me and then you telling me to marry you, isn’t it bullshit happening around?” I said. “Did I offend the goddess Amaterasu to punish me like this?”

“I also keep asking myself of that,” he calmly said.

“Are you okay in this? Marrying a man? Haven’t you had a dream in having a beautiful wife, sons and daughters to inherit your throne?”

“I did. So don’t blame me, instead blame your Sofu-san and my Sofu-san who made this stupid promise.” He said and stands up. “I’m not okay with this, hell I even willing to give everything just to not to marry you. So don’t blame me.” that’s all and he walks out of the door, closing it with a loud bang.

Something deep inside me is hurting. Give up everything just to not marry me. I’m willing too just not to marry him. I would rather not marry any more than to marry him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only realize that the beginning notes I made from the chapter 1 did not appear. Lol! So uhm, I'm gonna put something, just nonsense things. XD

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 14**

**TAKERU’S POV**

I exited the room and started to walk to my office. I know Taka won’t accept it as much as I do when I first heard about it. Yeah, it isn’t easy to accept especially when you already had plan about your future. I slump into the swivel chair when I reach my office and massage my temple. This issue gives me more headache than the nation’s problem.

Early this morning, Prime Minister Nagato reported that the National Diet started to talk about my marriage. They even decided to send concubines in the palace tomorrow and let me pick someone to be my wife. Sofu-san is right this issue will become a problem sooner. I'm just grateful that Taka is here now, I do not have to choose from those women I do not know where they came from. But, unfortunately Taka becomes worst problem than any of those.

Sigh!

“Your Majesty, the National Diet’s representatives were requesting an audience with you at two this afternoon,” I heard Haruma said outside.

I already know what was it all about that the National Diet wanted from me and I already had something for them. The problem is that, how should I explain to them about me marrying a man rather than a woman. Sofu-san is the only one I thought could save me from this. But, the old man gone to Kyoto for some festival he promised to attend and so I was left alone against this misery.

Should I say to them that I’m gay? The thought alone wants me to puke my intestine out. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have problem against homosexuality and even gay people alone, it’s just me and being gay doesn’t go well.

“Your Majesty?”

“Yes, send them in later,”

“Yes Your Majesty,”

The click of his shoes against the cemented floor tells me that he gone away from the door. I sigh again. I guess I sigh more lot now than in the past and it’s all because of one person who is now residing in my own room.

_Taka._

\---------------------------

“We need to talk,” he jumps over the moment I enters the room after lunch that day. I haven’t seen him for the past couple of hours since we talk earlier. Haruma said that he eats his lunch alone in my room.

“Not now,” I told him and walk into the closet but before I could even touch the door knob, Taka immediately covers the door with his whole body.

“No, I want to talk to you right now.”

“I have a very important meeting at 2PM to talk about my sudden marriage to someone I don’t know and you bothering me is not in my to-do-list,”

“Marrying? Who?”

I pushed him out of the door, “Some concubine they prepared for me,” then slam the door behind me.

“I thought you will be marrying me,” he mumbles outside, “So it means we’re not going to get married?”

Bet he will be happy if that happens but I’m a man of my word, I already agree with Sofu-san to marry Taka and whatever happens I’m going to stick on to my decision. One thing I’ve learn from my father is to value your words. Do not speak unless you think of it hundred times more.

“Hey, are you listening?” he knocks on the door while I strip my clothes and pick something comfortable for the meeting.

“Hey,”

I open the door and saw him slightly taken aback. “Aren’t you had better things to do than bothering me?”

“Let me go home then,”

“Over my dead body,” I told him then walk past him.

“You like me that much huh,” he teases me and I just give him my middle finger.

“Takeru at least talk to me, this is my problem too,”

“I told you not now,”

“But I want it to now,”

“I’ll talk to you later,” I said. I turned around and walk to the door but he stop me by pulling my hand.

“Please,”

“What do you want?”

“I know you don’t want to get married to me too, we can talk to the Emperor and stops this crazy set up,”

“The problem is – I don’t want to,”

“What? You mean you want to marry me?”

I just nodded so he can stop bothering me because truth be told, I don’t like seeing him so bother like a lost kid. I know he can’t understand me, my decision, but what can I do? I already give Sofu-san my answer and I can’t take it back, if only I can I should have done it the moment I heard it from him.

“Remember that this is what your Sofu-san wants, at least think of him and value what he had promise to my Sofu-san,” I said then turn around and exit from the room.

The way he pinch my hand still lingers even when he stops holding it. I wanted to help him but if I can’t help myself then I can’t help him too. This is our destiny we can’t fight what was being written for the both of us.

\-----------------------

The meeting started immediately when I entered the conference room. I seated at the end of the table while Prime Minister Nagato is in the other side. The National Diet’s representatives seated around the long table.

We talk about the progress in the projects, programs and everything they implemented for the first six months and agreed on the programs we all knows that will be the best for the nation.

It’s almost five in the afternoon when the House of Councilors open the topic on the other matters, well, it’s not really an other matters since they already planned to talk to me about it when the other issues had been tackled.

“Your Majesty, the House of Representative wanted to discussed about your marriage. We think that it's better if we can talk about it earlier. It’s been five months after you ascended to the throne; everyone is expected to see you in the convention and Imperial visitation with a wife,” House of Councilor Leader Mr. Okinji open the issue.

“It is also what the House of Representative thinks, Your Majesty,” Mr. Nagai seconded.

“What about you Prime Minister Nagato?” I ask the man in front of me. We already talk about it through the phone when he reported about this earlier today and he already knows about Taka.

“I agreed on what the Diet’s think, Your Majesty,” he politely said.

I nodded. He said earlier that he needs to agree on what the National Diets have been planning to establish the idea that they had him in their side. They said you need to keep your friends close to you and your enemies closer to you.

“If you haven’t chosen anyone yet, we will send the chosen concubines into the palace tomorrow, Your Majesty,” the sparks that Okinji’s eyes have told me something was off.

I just nodded again.

“You don’t have to worry about the concubines, Your Majesty. They came from the prominent families and clans all over Japan,” Mr. Nagai added.

I nodded again. “Have your ways but, I already had someone I will marry.” I just said and all of them had a confused look in their faces yet nodded into each other while I and Prime Minister Nagato just look into each other. We have similar expression which says ‘whatever’.

“Your Majesty,” Mr. Okinji cleared his throat before speaking.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be marrying someone who’s very much deserving but I’ll still see about the concubines. I am still open in having a second wife since the one I am marrying is not capable of having a child,” I told them. Though they tried to hide their happiness, their eyes betrayed them.

“Having no matters to be discussed, this meeting is adjourned,” the Secretary of the National Diet, Mr. Saito announces.

They let me exit the conference room first before they all exited too. I watched them as they exited the Imperial Palace from the balcony of the Imperial Library. Tomorrow will be bloody. I don’t know what will happen but as what it says, let’s cross the bridge when we get there.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 15**

**TAKA’S POV**

I’m standing at the balcony of Takeru’s room, watching the country’s official exiting the palace. Takeru said that he had meeting with them to discuss his marriage to someone. Somehow, I wanted it to be successful but something inside me that saying its better if it’s me.

Sigh!

If I’ll accept it and become his Royal Consort, what will happen to me? What will be the national diet’s opinion on him marrying a man instead of the concubines they presented? What if they will use this situation to dethrone him instead? What will happen to the legacy his ancestors fight to be theirs? What will happen to him?

Sigh!

I do want him to be an Emperor until his last breathe but I also wanted him to do what he really want to do like living outside the palace, have a normal family and friends and marry someone he really loves and not someone who was just arrange to become his other half.

As of me, I still wanted to become a famous singer. Wanted to have a normal life, marry to the one I love and made a family out of love. But, he’s right whatever we do and we want it doesn’t matter anymore as our destiny has been decided for us the moment we are born in this world. It has been decided the moment our grandfathers meet, long time ago.

The opening of the door snaps me out of my train of thoughts. I turned over and see him standing at the entrance of the room, looking very tired but still handsome in his plain white shirt, dark blue slacks and brown oxford dress shoes, his blazer was hanging in his right shoulder. Maybe he just strips out of it while he was on his way. His gaze falls upon me who was also looking at him.

“How’s your meeting?” the only thing that comes out of my mouth. I know it didn’t go well by the look on his face, it all show in his delicate and handsome face. It should be illegal to be that handsome, you know.

“Not so fine.” He walks over to the bed and slump his whole body, face down into the poor bed. “They will send the concubines tomorrow,”

I just nodded. “You agreed on that?” it was more of a statement than of a question as he already told me that he will be marrying me. I rolled my eyes at my own statement, asking the obvious.

“Yeah,” he just said. “The wedding was pulled earlier than expected, two weeks at maximum,” he mumbles.

“But you haven’t chosen yet,”

He sprung out of the bed and sit at the edge. “I told you, I’ll be marrying you. Whoever they presented to me, I’ll still be marrying you,” he said then stands up, “I’m just telling you about the wedding so you can prepare,” he just said then walks into the closet.

Sigh!

\---------------------------------

The night seems so long. I can’t sleep. I don’t know what I’m thinking but I can’t sleep especially knowing that he was just one arm length from me. I know he can’t sleep too, maybe thinking about the concubines that will be sent tomorrow or maybe he’s thinking something else. Knowing how wise he was, planning his every move ahead just like when playing chess. I know he had plans and I’ll leave it to him.

So what’s bothering me? Why can’t I sleep? Am I thinking about the concubines too? Well, whatever happens tomorrow I don’t care. If he chooses someone from those women it will be better for the both of us, it will be much better for me. So what?

“Can’t you trust me when I say I’ll marry you whatever happens?” I heard him say. I turned my head to him and raise my eyebrows. “Ever heard of thinking out loud?”

“Eh?” he just rolled his eyes and I pout. “I can’t sleep,” I told him.

“Me too,”

“Why?”

“I’m thinking,”

“Of what?”

“It’s not what, it’s who,”

“Then who?”

“You,”

I pop my head up and supported it with my hand, “Why are you thinking of me?”

“Because you’re nuisance, I want to kill you,”

“What? We aren’t married yet and you wanted to kill me already, do you know that there’s a law on battered wife?”

“So you are saying you’re the wife?”

“I didn’t, I just want you to know that there’s a law on that,”

“But you said “me”,”

“You’re just dreaming,”

He just laughed. “Tomorrow will be the decision day; I want you to know that if the National Diet didn’t approve of you, I’ll leave my throne and marry you outside the palace,”

“What? Why are you so persistent in marrying me?”

“I don’t wanna die young,”

“What? I don’t understand you,”

“If I don’t marry you, Sofu-san will kill me as well as your Sofu-san and I won’t be able to live in my next life,”

“You’re insane if you are thinking about your Sofu-san killing you, you are younger than him, so how can he kill you,”

“He had his ways,”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Sigh!

“Let us be serious okay? I want to talk to you seriously,”

“I’m being serious,”

“We both know you’re not,”

“Then talk,”

“Do you really want to marry me?”

“Yes,”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,”

“Takeru,”

A pregnant silent hanged between us until he breaks it.

“First, it’s just for Sofu-san in order to fulfill his promise to his ancestors and to your Sofu-san, and to pay his debt to the one who help him through the hardest time in his life. Second, because I wanted to show how thankful I am to your Sofu-san in preserving this country’s rightful family to the throne. Third, I already promise to my father and to the ancestors of this family that I’m going to marry you, and lastly, I think you’re a nice companion. If I were to be imprisoned in this place my whole life, at least I’ll chose someone who can talk to me and understand me inside and out,”

“Takeru,”

“And you’re a good kisser, by the way,”

“Eh?”

“Yeah, and maybe a little more practice. They said, practice makes perfect,”

“You!” I punch him lightly in his shoulder and he just chuckled.

I can only sigh. So he remembers that night. That night that I wanted to buried deeper into my mind and that I wanted to forget but no matter what, it still plays in my mind like a broken record.

I turned to my side, turning my back to him. I’m thankful that its semi dim in the whole place or else he will bully me for turning red.

“It’s my first kiss, you know,” I just mumble. Toru wouldn’t believe me if I told him that the Emperor is my first kiss, that I lied to him when I said that I kissed that girl with a curly golden hair during our first date on the 8th grade.

“Not bad for a first timer,”

“Shut up. I’m not like you,”

I feel the bed sink behind me maybe he shifted in his side too. He had a very important meeting with the concubines tomorrow, so he better sleep early and faces his concubines with his handsome face.

My heart beats louder than a drum when I feel him behind me. I immediately turned around to see if he really was behind me but I was face to face with him with his face inch away from me, our noses almost touch. I feel like I was stunned in my place, unable to move specially that his hand is in my waist.

“If I ask you to kiss me now, will you kiss me?”

What did he asks me? “A-are you kidding me?”

“No,”

One word to make all my defenses stumbles. One word to make my hand move and touches his face. I wanted to make sure that it’s the real thing and not my imagination. I waited for the moment he will laugh and make fun of me. But it didn’t happen.

I cut the gap between us and connected my lips with him. He was just testing me, I thought but when he moves his lips with mine, I know he is being serious. He pushed himself up and hovered over me and slams his lips against mine again in a torrid kiss. My heart started to beat rapidly like I run a mile per second.

We are both panting when we separated as we needed air to breathe, me still pondering for the moment and him watching me closely.

“Taka,” he called my name and I snap out of my reverie. I look over to him and blink more than what's normal, “Marry me,” he said.

“Are you proposing to me?”

“Maybe,”

I contemplated first. As if I had other choice. If this is my destiny then, be it. I showed him my hand and wave it in front of him, “So where’s my ring?” I seriously ask. “I’m not receiving a cheap ring, anyway.” Did I want to marry him? Yes. If he made me crazy by just kissing me how much more if he will do more to me? I am becoming a pervert. Lusting for your husband-to-be do justice, right?

His grin grew wider and then he kissed me again, this time deeper and more passionate. Toru wouldn’t believe me that I kissed the Emperor because he will think that I’m insane and that I should get myself a girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 16**

**TAKERU’S POV**

I grinned like a damn psychopath. If I know that kissing him will give me the answer I wanted I would have done it the first time or maybe the explanation do the trick but no matter what, I did convince him to say yes. I have my ways, you know. But of course, there’s no need for Taka to know that. He will just call me the deceiver or the devil spawn if he knows that.

I ordered Haruma to buy me a ring for Taka early in the morning. The poor assistant of mine flew to Italy at 3 in the morning just to get me the ring I needed. I also called Sofu-san and Prime Minister Nagato to tell them the news. The old man said he will fly back here to congratulate me personally. My old man also was very happy too to know that I made Taka said yes.

It was 8 in the morning when I entered back in my room. Taka is still sleeping. I brought him a breakfast like a good husband-to-be. I rolled my eyes in my own antics. I put the tray at the edge of the bed and shake Taka awake.

“Good morning,” I greeted him the moment he opens his eyes.

“Five minutes,” he mumbles and then go back to sleep, such a brat.

“The concubines will be here 30 minutes from now,” I told him and he opens his eyes immediately.

“Tell them to go away,”

“The National Diet will kill me if I do that,”

“Then tell them you’re already engage to me,”

I grinned and he turned bright red. He immediately covers his face with the blanket and I just laugh.

“C’mon,”

“Go away! Let me live my life peacefully,”

“Okay.” I just said and stand up, “Your breakfast is at the edge of the bed, I’ll just take a bath,”

I didn’t wait for him to reply, I just hop into the shower after I strips my clothes. I’ll be meeting the concubines this morning as what the schedule from the Imperial Household Agency says.

\-----------------------------------

**TAKA’S POV**

I heard the shower started so it’s obvious that he’s now in the shower. I slowly take the blanket away from me. I sit up and see the tray of food at the end side of the bed. The devil spawn really brought me breakfast. What? Is he trying to become a good husband?

Geez!

The breakfast were consists of bowl of rice, miso soup, sushi, nori, natto, vegetables, and a green salad. Normal breakfast. There’s also a cup of hot water, creamer, coffee and sugar at the side. Of course, he will let me mix my coffee. He doesn’t know how to mix it on his own. Geez! I’ll be marrying a brat and a stubborn one.

I started to dig in when he walks out of the bathroom. He just ignores me and immediately walks to the closet. I just watch him as he walks in and out of the closet with just a towel covering half of his body.

“What are you looking for? I feel dizzy with you fashion showing in front of me,” I whimper with my mouth full of rice.

“Don’t talk when your mouth is full, Your Majesty” he teases me— I glared at him— then walks again from the bathroom to the closet and then back and forth.

I just heave loudly. I just finish my food without looking at him anymore; he will just scold me for talking with my mouth full. When I finished I bring the tray with the empty plates into the center table then go to the closet.

“I’ll go with you,” I told him then grab the towel at the cupboard. “Prepare something for me to wear too,”

“I’m not your servant,”

“It’s your fault, you kidnap me, remember?” I said and he just rolls his eyes at me. I grinned seeing his defeated expression.

I immediately jump into the shower. I sigh in pure bliss the moment the cold water hits my bare skin, like I walk a thousand miles of desert and then find an oases at the middle of the vast wasteland and that’s practically heaven.

I use everything he owned in the bathroom from shower gel, shampoo and bar soap. It’s his fault, if he only let me go home maybe I did bring my bathroom necessity. Maybe, just maybe because if he did let me go home, I’m sure to hide from him and can live a peaceful life. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I can hide from him but not long enough, I should remind myself that he is the Emperor. Can he flip the whole nation just to look for me?

After I shower, I jump out of the bathroom. I see him at the front of the whole body length mirror, adjusting his necktie. He looks at me through the mirror and raised his eyebrow.

“I need toothbrush,” I told him.

“It’s in the cupboard, third drawer from the—,” he said. I didn’t even let him finished and pace back into the bathroom.

I heard him sigh loudly which made me chuckle. When I finish I immediately go out and walks into the closet with just a towel hanging loosely around my waist. I saw him rummaging the cabinets, looking for something.

“What are you looking?”

“Your clothes,” he just said then squat looking for something below.

I also rummage his closet and found the black printed t-shirt hanging in between the tuxedos. I grab it but Takeru grab it away from me as fast as the lightning. I didn’t even have the chance to look at the shirt’s design.

“I’ll wear that,”

“No, just look for something else.”

“Eh? I like that,”

“Just look for something else,” he grabs the drawer at his right and dump the poor cloth into the drawer and lock it.

“What was that for?”

“None of your business,”

“Nonsense,” I told him and rolled my eyes to him.

We continue to rummage the closet and after forty-eight years— which I just exaggerated for obvious reason and mumble something about letting me go home and at least pack up my clothes— we finally settled for the white button-down shirt and black slacks. He gave me a black blazer too.

I used my black converse for my feet, no need to be very formal, we will only meet his concubines and nothing is very important for that event. If I were to decide, we will not meet them anymore and just stay in the room, do something productive than just sitting and watch those girls giggling or flirting with him. No, don’t get me wrong, of course I still want him to find someone else to marry but I did say yes already, right? It’s my right to kick every girl flirting around him. He’s engage to me, so he better behave if he doesn’t want me to kick his ass too.

We walk out of the room side by side followed by Haruma and four female servant and then six Imperial Guards behind us. There’s nothing cool about that.

_Really._


	7. Chapter 7

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 17**

**TAKERU’S POV**

I sit at my throne while Taka is in my left, sitting at Empress Dowager Haruna’s throne and Haruma is in my right, standing nearly behind the chair. Haruma called to the conference room’s guard and the concubines started to show up. They are wearing the traditional kimono in different colors and patterns and wears different headdresses. They sit in front of us in Japanese traditional sitting position. Everyone was good looking, fine and rich, I must add. All of them dreamt to become Emperor’s wife hoping to become the Japan Imperial Palace’s Empress or force to be in this situation.

There are 47 women in total in the room. Well, Japan is divided into 47 prefectures forming the first level of jurisdiction and administrative division. They consist of 43 proper prefectures, two urban prefectures, one "circuit" or "territory" and one "metropolis" which totals to 47 all in all.

Seems like every prefecture send their representatives as concubines but as of the law, if I will choose one to become my wife I can have three more to become my concubine depending on the status of the chosen wife, say for example she will not bear any child then the Emperor can impregnate the first highest ranking concubine or if she can’t bear child the next concubine will replace her and so on until the Emperor produce a male heir to inherit the throne.

As for our situation, technically, Taka can’t bear child so I need to choose one of the concubines to bear my heir. In the present time, if Taka is my wife, the concubine will be my mistress. That sounds awful. First of all because I’m not polygamous, I honor the matrimony, I honor promises and I honor the women, or in my case, the man, I chose to become my wife.

I told Haruma to start the introduction and he relays it to the women in front of us. The women started to introduce themselves one by one, bow first before saying their names and give brief description about themselves.

I just look at them while they are talking but I didn’t hear what they are talking about. I’m not interested to whatever they say since the one in my left keeps on mumbling something incoherent. I almost laughed when I heard him curse to the last women to introduce herself saying she’s not even beautiful to be here. I slip my fingers into his and immediately he turned red. _Amusing._

It’s already noon when the last women finishes her introduction. I look over to Haruma and he knows exactly what I want by looking through my eyes. We’ve been together for almost 21 years so it’s not impossible for him to read me through body languages and/or through my eyes. Haruma is the youngest son of Grand Marshal Miura, my father’s best friend and they are living in the palace ever since Grand Marshal Miura started to become an Imperial Head Guard until he becomes what he is now.

“Ladies, we will call you again next time as His Majesty needs to attend to something very important today,” he announces, “As of now, we prepared quarters for you to stay, please follow the servants outside who will bring you to your quarters,” he finally said and both me and Taka stands up.

We walk passed the women and into the lobby without looking back until we are out of the building.

“That was awful,” I heard Taka whimpers. “They’re not even beautiful, such a waste of time,”

“Isn’t it cool?” I tease him.

“Shut up,”

I just laughed. “Let’s go to the Imperial Garden,” I told him and he just nodded.

\------------------------

We both gasp in surprise when we steps into the garden’s entrance. The whole place turns into something like an enchanted place. Different colors of flowers are lining, linen and balloons are also scattered through the whole place. It’s beautiful.

The Imperial Garden is where our wedding will be held, three days from now. They decorated the whole place for three days straight too and I can say that this is exactly the place where the Emperor should be marrying the person he loves.

I rolled my eyes to that word. _Love._

“This is beautiful,” Taka nodded as approval. “What’s in here by the way?” he asks, pointing to the whole place.

“Our wedding,” I just answered him casually and walk away from him.

“What?”

“Hmm,” I nodded.

“When?”

“Three days from now,”

“Holy fucking shit! Why didn’t you tell me!!??”

“First, you should watch your language from now on, no cussing in the palace my dear Empress,”— he glared at me— “soon and second, you already said yes, and the diet’s won’t wait for you to be ready,” I told him.

“But, you should’ve told me,”

“I told you the other night,” _when I kiss you_, I wanna add.

“When?”

“When I kiss you,” I said and he immediately turned bright red. He isn’t really adorable, he should know that.

“Y-you just ask me to marry you, y-you didn’t told me about this,” he stutters.

“I told you but you didn’t seem to hear me,” I defended myself.

“No, you didn’t.”

“I did,”

“You did—”

He didn’t even had to finished whatever he wanted to say when the palace Chief Cook cleared his throat behind us.

“Your lunch is ready now, Your Majesties,” he said then bow. “This way,”

I grab Taka and follow the cook. He wanted to protest but I didn’t listen to him. I did not let him go until we reach the table prepared for the both of us. There’s a tent that covered the whole place that blocked the afternoon sun rays above but still lets us view the beautiful sakura blossoms around the garden.

I pushed Taka in one of the empty cushion fronting the table and let him settle his ass in the chair.

After we both settled down, the cook started to arrange the food in front of us, all are authentic Japanese foods. He then poured us a red wine in a martini glass and then step away from the table. Then we also start to eat like we didn’t know each other; like we have our own world and we are living alone.

Three days from now, we will be saying our I Do’s to each other. I don’t know if I should be grateful, feels awful or just ignores it. They said, Emperor’s should have a heart like stone, can’t be affected with what are happening around him. I did practice it for how many years, since I was proclaimed as the Imperial Crown Prince but someone always comes and break in, crawl in inside my heart. First it was Sheena, the girl who keeps on following me from my freshmen year until I graduated until I notice her and then now, there’s Taka who was arrange to become my Royal Consort.

Three days and I’ll become officially belongs to the 85 percent population of the unhappy husband since married.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 18**

**TAKA’S POV**

After we eat at the Imperial Garden, we walk back into our shared room. He said he wanted to nap and prepare for the meeting at 2PM with the Prime Minister. I ask him if I can visit my best friend Toru. At first he just stares at me like I grown with second head and then he sigh. Something was bothering him, I know but I can’t exactly point a finger on it.

“I won’t run away, promise.” I decided and he just shook his head.

“Go ahead, just bring someone with you.” he just said then strips in front of me until he’s in his boxers.

“Why are you stripping in front of me?” even if I didn’t see myself right now, I know I turned red evidence is the hotness I felt in my checks.

“You’re my wife, what is wrong with stripping in front of your wife?”

I almost choke him to death but then I stop myself and just stand up. I headed to the closet to change. I grab a white printed shirt in the rack and black fitted jeans then wear it. I also grab a baseball cap at one of the rack and white Vans shoes. Good thing we have similar body built and similar shoe size so whatever he wears I can also wears.

I see him curling into a ball when I come into the room, silently sleeping. I just watch him for a minute before going out. I need to see Toru if I want to restore my sanity from losing it from what’s happening in me for this past couple of weeks. Besides, I also wanted to tell him about Sofu-san passing away.

\----------------------

The door’s wind chime clings when I enter the coffee shop at the down town Tokyo. Its 3PM, no wonder the whole place was packed. I look around to find the familiar figure I haven’t seen for this past few weeks until I saw him, waving his hand at me.

“Hey,” I greeted him and then we fist bump, just like when we are in kindergarten, middle school and senior years.

“Hey yourself,” he just said.

We both sit down into the chairs, fronting each other. He called the waiter first and orders before he snaps at me.

“I’m sorry,”

“You should be,” he said, “You didn’t even call me when Sofu-san died, you’re cruel,” so he already know.

“Where did you hear about it?” I ask, almost whispering.

“Have you heard about the world knows about Imperial Palace’s activities?” my eyes widened upon hearing about the palace, “Yes Your Highness or should I call you, Your Majesty now?”

“Toru,”

“I know or the world knows already. Haven’t you heard the news?”

I swallow the large lump forming in my throat. “I thought,”

“You thought what? You thought no one will know that the Emperor is gay and that he will be marrying you,”

“He isn’t,” my voice slightly raised, “Takeru is a good man, he didn’t have a choice but to do what his elders want him to do,”

“Like what?”

“You don’t understand,”

“I do understand Taka, he’s gay and you, maybe you are gay too,”

“He isn’t and I am not!” my hand stinks from hitting the desk, hard. Everyone looks over to us. I pulled down my cap until it covers my forehead, “You wouldn’t understand even if I explain it to you. Someone like you who judges people easily won’t understand a bit about it,”

“So you are defending him now,”

“Yes,” I stand up, “Don’t forget that I am his Royal Consort. If you already know what I must tell you, then this discussion is over.”

I walk away from him and run into the parking area of the coffee shop. I heard him call me but I ignore him. I walk fast into the waiting car but Toru is faster than me so he catch up on me when I was about to enter into the car.

“I’m sorry, okay. I lied to you,” he confesses to me.

“About what?”

“About everything,” he said, “Haruma, the Emperor’s right hand man just happened to be my Oto-san’s constant visitor for this past few days,” he said.

“What?”

“Yes. He went to Italy last day and ordered a ring for the Emperor’s Royal Consort. That’s the time I know about everything. I force him to say something that I thought I could share to you when we met, but when I heard about you being the Emperor’s Royal Consort, I just— I don’t know. I’m your best friend yet, I don’t know what’s happening to you,”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t have a chance to go out from the palace until now. I thought I can share you this but seems like someone had already told you about this,”

“I just force him,” he said scratching the back of his head. I know Toru had his own ways, if he said he just forces Haru to tell him about me then it’s the truth.

“Would you like to come with me in the palace?”

His face brightens immediately. That’s why we’re best friends; we know how to comfort each other in the worst possible way. Hehehe

\------------------------

It was near evening when we arrive at the entrance of the palace. When the guards at the gate ask him, he immediately told them that he is my best friend.

I brought him into the palace’s visitor’s lounge which fronting the main palace. We are enjoying our tea when Takeru with the Prime Minister Nagato and Haruma walks out of the conference room.

Haruma’s eyes widened upon seeing Toru who grins at him. Takeru and Prime Minister Nagato walk towards us. Both Toru and I bowed to them.

“This is my Royal Consort, Taka. His Majesty, this is Prime Minister Toshiki Nagato,” he introduces the Prime Minister to me and we shakes hands.

“Nice meeting you Prime Minister,”

“It’s my pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty,” he bowed a little which I can only bit my lower lip to suppress the laugh.

“I apologize but I need to go and attend the National Diet’ conference this evening,”

“No problem Prime Minister, please take care in your way,” I said and smile to him.

“Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty,” he bowed down again to me and then to Takeru.

“I’ll walk you outside Prime Minister,” Haruma ushers the Prime Minister until they are out of our sight.

“How’s the meeting?” I immediately ask him.

“None of your business,” Takeru rolled his eyes at me. He is about to walk out when I grab him in his hand.

“Nonsense,” I told him. “Anyway, this is Toru, my best friend,” I introduce them to each other and they just stares into each other. Ever heard of the cricket chirping? “Uhm,” I cleared my throat.

“Your Majesty,” Toru bows three times and then extended his hand to Takeru, “Nice meeting you,”

“Taka, don’t just bring someone inside without my permission,” Takeru said sternly while staring at Toru intently which I can mistakenly called murderous aura.

“Uhm,”

“Especially someone who calls me gay because I’m marrying you,” he said. Both Toru and I look into each other. We both turned bright red, Toru in embarrassment and me for Toru’s embarrassment.

“I’m sorry Your Majesty,” Toru immediately on his knees and apologizes to the Emperor who just rolled his eyes and put both his hands into each pocket of his dress pants.

“Do not judge people just because you know little about them. What’s the story behind every person’s decision isn’t for you to be heard.” Takeru said then walks away. “Let your friend stay for the night,” he said before he finally exited the room.

Both Toru and I released the air we don’t know we both holding until the Emperor walks out of the room.

“He knows?”

“I don’t know,”

We are staring into each other when something clicks in our mind and we both shouted, “Haruma!”

“Oh, I never thought he would tell Takeru about that,”

“Of course he will. I heard that he is the Emperor’s best friend,” and I just nodded.

Yeah, Haruma sticks to Takeru like a monkey into the tree and is the only one who can say no to him so it’s obvious that they’re closer than brothers. Sometimes I wonder if Haruma sees Takeru more than just a brother or a friend since he looks after Takeru since they were young. Should I be scared about their closeness?


	9. Chapter 9

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 19**

**TAKERU’S POV**

I didn’t mean to be rude but what I heard about him judging me because I’ll be marrying his best friend is not really good in my ears. I really hate people who judge someone just because they heard what they heard, they don’t know the whole story, and they didn’t even know how that person suffers to be in that situation. Did he think I did what I did because I want it?

Sigh!

If someone is willing to take this burden from my shoulder, I would gladly offers them everything, even my life just so I’ll be free and can live my life the way I wanted it and not because they wanted me to be like this. It’s not easy but I need to do those things even if it’s against my principles because this is what they want me to do.

“I’m sorry about what Toru says about you,” Taka snaps me out of my train of thoughts.

I’m at the balcony over-looking the glittering lights of the city like a diamond in a box, hard liquor in my hand. I wanted to sleep the night away like everything didn’t happen, like I was just having a nightmare and tomorrow I’ll be able to wake up and forget everything.

“It’s okay.” I said, “If it’s not you, it’s okay,” I said, shrugging my shoulder to him.

“I told him you’re not and that just like me, you are also force to do this,” I heard him say.

I turned around and look at him. His eyes tell me that he’s telling the truth, such an easy guy to read. I reach his face and run my fingers into his smooth check, his nose and down to his lips. He swallows tentatively. He opens his mouth to speak but I didn’t let him.

I grab him through his nape and slam my mouth into him. I bit his bottom lip and lick my way into the inside of his hot cavern. He immediately opens his mouth for me like he already knows that it was me. His hands drop down into my waist, dragging me closer to him.

Taka was addicted. He was like a heroine, you know you will get addicted if you taste it yet you still choose to taste it and experience it. I know it the first time we kissed, the first time I touched him, the first time I saw him. It wasn’t love at first sight because that’s totally bullshit. That belief was totally bullshitting us, making us believe that we can actually feel love even at first sight.

Taka was different. It wasn’t even love at all but something inside me started to get excited every time I see him. Taka didn’t know but I am watching him while he was sleeping. A real creepy but I can’t help myself. It’s his fault anyway for being adorable.

I connected our foreheads after we separated for the much needed oxygen. The clink of the ice cubes slipping from each other inside the glass snaps me back to reality.

“Damn you,” he murmurs, “Why am I being addicted to you? Are you really sure you’re human at all?” it was more of a whisper but it didn’t pass my good hearing.

“What am I, do you think?”

“Some kind of cocaine,” he giggles.

“And you are addicted?” I grinned and he just nodded. I grab him and hug him tighter to me, like I'm scared to lose him, leaning my chin in his shoulder. “Don’t make confession like you are just talking about the good weather, I might take it seriously,” I told him and he just nodded in understanding.

Someone knocks at the door, startling both Taka and I. the way it knocks my door, I know who it was before he can even speaks. 21 years and counting made me know that.

“Haruma,” I called.

“Your Majesty, His Majesty’s friend requested an audience with him,”

“Tell him His Majesty is now sleeping,” Taka’s eyes widen but he didn’t utter a single word.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Haruma says. He knows what I mean. I heard his footsteps that are getting away so I know he’s far away now.

“You’re cruel,” he lightly punches me in my chest that earns a chuckled from me. “He’s my best friend and he’s important to me just like Haru to you,”

“Are you jealous about Haru?” I teased him.

“You wish, evil spawn,” he said then turned around. He enters the bathroom, to shower I guess, not even waited for me to have my reply.

I go back to the balcony, feeling the fresh air from the lake surrounding the whole palace. I go back to watching the stars downtown that twinkling like starts in the night sky.

Prime Minister reported to me that the National Diet did not approve of me marrying him and that they insisted that I should choose from those women they presented. They wanted me to marry one of their puppets so they can have a control over me. They also warned me that they will take this to media and let the people of Japan decide if they still want me to be their Emperor or not. I wanted to laughed because at the first place, based on the research people around us did not care who seated at the throne what’s important for them is the economy of the country and nothing else.

I didn’t even give a damn. They want to dethrone me then go ahead. I don’t care, I really don’t. That’s what I want at the first place and not this whole damn royal thing. I would be grateful if they can do that. If they don’t I would spit and give my middle finger in their graves and to them when they die. I swear.

I swallow the last drop of Hibiki in my glass and turns away from the sight. I close the door to the balcony and grab the curtain to cover it. I walk to the table where the half-full bottle of Hibiki was standing. I put the empty glass beside it and twisted the bottle cap close then walks into the king size bed and slump my whole body.

Tomorrow is another day.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 20**

**TAKA’S POV**

The day passed faster than we expected. Today is our wedding day. I don’t know but I feel like I’m sweating all over. My heart is beating like crazy. I’m nervous that I cannot even stay at one place. I stride back and forth in front of the bed.

Takeru was at the Imperial Garden already. As tradition, the groom will show at the wedding venue first before the bride, so that means I’m the bride? No, Takeru go there early this morning to take a look over the whole place to make sure that everything is in place before the wedding which is 2 hours from now. Someone told us yesterday that someone will come and will cause ruckus, so Takeru and the Imperial Guards headed by Grand Marshal Miura surveyed the whole place.

He will stay at the Emperor’s pavilion until the wedding ceremony starts. It was at the front of the Imperial Garden, five blocks from the main palace where I stay for the time being and yes, I was left in the room alone with Toru who was just staring at me, walking back and forth in front of him.

As tradition, the groom and bride should not see each other until the wedding. The groom will walk ahead of the bride into the church or the wedding venue and then followed by the bride. But in our case, erase the bride, we will see each other later on and walks into the Imperial Garden. We will wear the traditional Jûnihitoe and Sokutai of the Heian Period for the wedding.

The jūnihitoe, literally the twelve-layer robe was a type of court attire worn by women in the Heian era (794 to 1185 CE). Rather than a type of robe, it was a complete outfit which consisted of layers of colored silk kimono worn over an under-robe of white silk and topped with a coat. The layers of colors were visible at the sleeves and neck and were very important: they reflected the seasons and were an indication of a lady's taste, style, and rank. This system of colors was called Kasane no Irome. The term "juunihitoe" is a modern convention referring to the most formal version of this style that actually had twelve layers. The formal name for the style is itsutsu-karaginu-mo referring to the three components of the outfit.

While sokutai, on the foundation of a kosode, which is a white, slender garment covering the wearer to knee level, the Ookuchi-hakama, a pair of red, long hakama, is worn over the kosode and tied off on the wearer's left. Then, the hitoe is worn as an upper garment; a number of layers of akome is worn above the hitoe according to seasonal requirements. The ue-no-bakama, a shorter, white hakama, with an open fly, is worn above the akome, tied off to the right. The shitagasane, a garment typically white, with the characteristic "tail" of the sokutai, the covers the upper body of the wearer. Then, the hampi, a sleeveless vest, often featuring intricate embroidery, is worn over all these layers. The final outer robe is then worn over the hampi. Takeru will be wearing the darker, fuller shade of yellow that was reserved for the Emperor and not like the other Emperor who wears only just a headdress; Takeru will be wearing his Imperial Crown which he inherited from Emperor Hiroichi.

Speaking of the Emperor, he is already at the pavilion earlier today. The old man was very excited, far more excited than us. From the yesterday when he arrives, he was grinning until earlier today when we meet for our breakfast.

“Will you calm down?”

“It’s not like I’ll be marrying ten times more after this, you know and I’m not just marrying whoever else but an Emperor,” I told him which he just shook his head.

“But at least calm down your ass, okay?”

“I can’t. I just can’t,”

Toru just nodded. He walks over to the mannequin wearing the jūnihitoe, touching the mannequin’s breast. I raised my eyebrow to him and he just grinned.

“I’m just thinking, so you are the female in the relationship?”

“I’m not,” I immediately defended myself, though it’s very obvious that I’ll be the women in our relationship. But wait, we’re not even passed through boyfriend’s relationship but we will marry each other. What a very complicated relationship.

Face palm.

“It’s obvious though,” he teases me.

“Shut up!”

A knock on the door startles both him and me. Haruma peered at the door and I motion him to come in. With him were four female servants wearing white and red hakama. From their noses down were covered by thin linen, only their eyes were shown.

“They will help you in preparing for the wedding, Your Majesty,” Haruma said, “They are the personal servants of His Majesty, Emperor Takeru,”

“Thank you Haru,” I just said and smile to the servants.

“I’ll leave you then, Your Majesty,” he bowed and turned around but halted on his way then turned back to me, “I’ll bring your friend outside, Your Majesty,” by that, he grabs Toru outside and locks the door behind him.

“Your Majesty, we will start changing your clothes now,” one of the servants said and I just nodded.

I strip my bathrobe and change into the kosode (a basic Japanese robe for both men and women. It is worn as both an undergarment and over garment. The literal meaning of the term kosode is "small sleeve," which refers to the sleeve opening). Then followed by the first layer of the jūnihitoe, which is a white robe.

According to the history, the colors and the arrangements of the layers are very important. The colors have poetic names, such as "crimson plum of the spring". The only place where the layers are discernible is around the sleeves and the neck. The arrangements of the layers and their colors were a good indication to any outsider what taste and what rank the lady had. The layers of the Jūnihitoe consist of the undergarments (usually a two-piece cotton or silk garment), the Kosode (a short silk red or white robe of ankle or lower calf length), the Nagabakama (a very long red pleated split skirt which can also be worn by men), the Hitoe (an unlined silk robe; usually red, white or blue-green), the Uchigi (a series of brightly colored unlined robes which create a layered effect), the Uchiginu (a beaten scarlet silk robe worn as a stiffener and support for the outer robes), the Uwagi (a patterned woven and decorated silk robe which is shorter and narrower than the Uchiginu), the Kouchigi (a shorter brocade robe worn over the uchigi or uwagi to add some formality on occasions when the karaginu and mo were not worn), the Karaginu (a waist length Chinese style jacket) and the Mo (an apron-like train, down the back of the robe, white with painted/embroidered adornment).

The various layers of jūnihitoe are silk garments. The innermost garment is made of white silk, followed by other layers which have various names, which are finally closed off by a final layer or coat. The total weight could add up to 20 kilograms. Minus the headdress which I think can also weight up to 2 kilograms by the looks of it alone.

After almost half hour, we are almost done with the clothes and I’m literally sweating all over, even the aircon did not give any justice to the suffering I had. They put of the elaborate fan, which they tied together by a rope when folded. According to them, this was used by the lady not only to cool herself, since it could get very hot, but it was also an important communication device.

During the Heian-Era, since a lady was not allowed to speak face-to-face to a male outsider, she could hold her sleeve up or use her opened fan to shield herself from inquiring looks. Communication to a suitor had to follow with her normally hiding behind the _sudare_ (screen or blinds) in any case. The suitor could only see the sleeves of her _jūnihitoe _that were peeking underneath the blinds.

When the servants bowed in front of me, I know we are good to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 21**

**TAKERU’S POV**

As expected, no one from the National Diet was present in the ceremony. I am grateful for it though, I don’t like having them in the most important part of our lives. We don’t need their opinions on how we live our life and who are we going to commit the rest of our lives with.

Emperor Hiroichi manages to wear the crown in my head while my thoughts are going far enough to see how the National Diet thought of this ceremony. Its slaps in their faces that they are not even invited here.

“Your Majesty,” Sofu-san nudges me towards the open door.

I’ll step into the Imperial Garden first and wait for Taka at the entrance then we will walk together into the makeshift altar where the Priest will stand and where we will exchange our vows to each other. It’s just sad that my parents aren’t here to watch this chapter of my life fold and unfold the new chapter. Emperor Eiichiro cannot travel because of his illness but he calls early this morning and sends his wishes to both me and Taka. Even Empress Dowager Haruna also sends her wishes to the both of us.

The Priest walks to the door first and then followed by Sofu-san then Prime Minister Nagato, then the Imperial Guards headed by Grand Marshal Miura, four court ladies and then Haruma. I followed Haruma when he steps out of the door then my hearts started to pound crazily like he had his own mind and want to jumps out of my ribcage.

I release the air that I didn’t know I was holding until then, when I step out of the pavilion and started to head to the Imperial Garden’s entrance. The Priest was now standing behind the altar while Sofu-san and Prime Minister Nagato stands fronting each other at the end portion of the aisle then Haruma and I waited at the entrance.

Music was played a cue for the Royal Consort to join the ceremony. We waited for nearly 10 minutes before we had sight of the Imperial Guards headed by Marshal Watanabe then followed by four court ladies and then Toru. It was like a movie in a slow motion when Taka started to walk down the cemented path adorned with petals of different colors of roses.

I almost laughed when I see him struggling to walk with the twelve layer clothes plus the headdress which is very cute for him. He still looks so manly even with those clothes and headdress and he still so cute. It should be illegal for the parents to deliver such an adorable kid on earth.

I immediately hold his hand when he reach us and help him. His hand was sweating like he is the source of the all the waters around the world. I suppress a laughed when he glared at me. We walk down the aisle like a turtle wanted to reach the sea. At last, before everyone could sleep, we reach the altar.

The Priest started the ceremony as soon as we settled ourselves. The Priest murmured a lot of things but both I and Taka know we don’t need thousands words from the Priest. We still patiently waited for him to finish.

“Do you, Taka, take Takeru as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

Taka swallows his saliva first before he looks at me and I look at him too, encouraging him. If he will say he won’t, it’s his choice. It’s not that I’ll be the first groom with a runaway bride. Man, I’ll respect what he had to say.

Taka takes a breathe first before opening his mouth, “I do,” and I release the air that I did not know I was holding until he speaks. He pinches my hand that was holding his and I nodded to him.

“Do you, Takeru, take Taka as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“I do,” I casually say.

The Priest nodded and he continues the ceremony and then performs the rituals. In the ceremony, he prayed to the gods and goddesses of Shinto to purify us, and then gives us both a glass of sake to drink, then passed to the people who joined us today. More rituals were being done until he finally told us to read our vows for each other.

I haven’t prepared for this. I need to crack my brain for some decent vows I need to say. I look over to Taka, I’m sure he haven’t prepared for this too. We both release an air from our lungs. We face each other slowly and hold both our hands. The Priest motion to me to continue and my brain started to crack up and produce something to say like there’s a small machine over there.

“I, Takeru, promise to stand by your side, to be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other. May we have many adventures and grow old together. I, Takeru, do pledge to you, Taka, for as long as I live. What I possess in this world, I give to you. I will keep you and hold you, comfort and tend you, protect you and shelter you, for all the days of my life.” I ended and started to slip the ring that was given by Haruma who stands beside me, in his ring finger.

Taka also recited his vow after the ring settled into his ring finger, “I, Taka, vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life.” He then slips the ring in my ring finger and smile at me.

“Both of you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more in the past, but today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. You may now kiss your husband,”

Instead of a kiss on the lips, I kissed him in his forehead. Everyone claps when we face them. We both steps out of the altar and started to walks down the aisle. At the far east of the Imperial Palace, the 21-gun salutes were heard and the marching band started.

We are both escorted to the carriage that will carry us throughout the given route in Tokyo. We will round the areas to announce our marriage as tradition. I didn’t expect that people will line up along the street of Tokyo and at the street of the larger cities of Japan as what it shows in the LED monitor from the live broadcast and wave the flags in red and white color symbolizing the Japanese flag. They smiles and wave to us as we passed them and shouted “Banzai!”

My heart warms up with the support that the people of Japan, my people show. I smile and wave my hands at them hoping that in that way I can show them how much thankful I am to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 22**

**HARUMA’S POV:**

The wedding was successfully ended at 2 in the morning. He is finally committed to someone. The person I’ve been long in love with is now belongs to someone whom he choose to be with for the rest of his life. When he recited his vow to him, everything in me broke into pieces and now I can’t even hold it without my heart slipping along.

Sigh!

After the party, all the guests decided to go home leaving only the four of us. We were circling around the bone fire as per request by the Emperor and drink sake as his way of honoring us and thanking us for the job well done and for the success of his wedding.

Taka seated beside him, holding his own glass of sake. He’s a good man, I know, but every time I see him, a pang of jealousy always flooded my logical thinking and thus I do believe he is not capable of becoming the Emperor’s other half. Who is more capable then? Me? I wish. I wish that the Emperor looks past everyone and can finally see me who cares for him more than anyone, who can lay his own life for him. But when Taka recited his vow to him, I know it’s too late.

“Haru,”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“No need to be so serious, we are left alone so you can loosen a little, okay?” Taka gives me a glass of sake and then smiles. Maybe a little more push and I can accept him finally for Takeru.

“Thank you,” I just said and drink the sake he gives me.

Friendships are one of life’s greatest joys. Finding someone we can share our heart with — someone who understands and accepts us just the way we are, is priceless. When we can have deep friendship with someone especially with a status like Takeru, it is a tremendous gift. But at times the gift becomes a great challenge for someone like me. One of the most exciting, but frightening, barriers a friendship faces is when one person falls in love with the other person. The feelings are so intense, and the fear of revealing them can be paralyzing.

It’s been really hard because sometimes it seems like he likes me and sometimes it seems very obvious that we’re just friends. It’s torn my heart up on several occasions. I am his confidant when everything was very hard for him to take, his partner in crime when he wanted to do something extraordinary for someone like him, his savior when hard times come especially when he started to spread his wings and choose to study abroad away from the vultures eyes in the palace, but now, everything change in just a blink of an eye. He had someone now. Shouldn’t I think of him now? But no, I love him more than my life. I’ve loved him secretly for more than 15 years now. He was my Takeru first before he becomes the Emperor and Taka’s other half.

Everything changes. I wish I could change my heart too.

Takeru was happily talking to Taka and Toru just watch them while drinking his own glass of sake.

“Haruma is the best friend I could ever have,” Takeru shared suddenly. He looks over to me and smile. He raise his glass, “To our friendship that was built on the rock that no one can shakes us and can destroy what we have,” he said and clinks his glass into mine.

“It’s my honor, Your Majesty,” I said and we both drunk our sake. Taka was smiling happily upon seeing us. He also clinks his glass with mine as well as Toru’s.

The night continues on until Takeru and Taka decided to go ahead and sleep the night away. Takeru ordered that we should continue and just let them go. Both me and Toru just nodded and watch both of them walks away. Takeru helps Taka as he can’t walk straight on his own.

“Cheers for the best friends that were left alone,” Toru teased me and I just glared at him.

“You don’t know me,” I told him.

“Well, at least I know how pretentious you are,” he said. I can only stares at him. He knows. “It takes someone who feels the same to know someone with the same struggles to understand someone,”

“You mean?”

He nodded. “Long time ago when I discovered it,” he confess. “I couldn’t tell you the exact moment I fell in love with him. I was in denial for months, until one day he told me he was seeing someone and I felt like I had ran into a brick wall.” Toru chuckled, started looking at the area where Takeru and Taka gone to. “He was one of the first people I met when we moved into the neighborhood when we were young. I remember thinking how funny and attractive he was, but we seemed to click more as friends. We started hanging out in the same group, and then began spending time together one on one. He would pop round for a movie or anything and we’d just talk about our days, it was a casual friendship to begin with. However as the year went on, we started to share more, and soon he was the first person I turned to for advice and vice versa. When we said goodbye when I travelled to somewhere to run errands for my family, the thought of not seeing him for a month affected me more than I thought it would. Out of all my friends, I found saying goodbye to him the hardest. It was then I knew I was falling in love with him.” he ended.

Somehow I feel how hard it is for him because I’ve been there too. When Takeru decided to study abroad and leave the palace I thought it would be the end of everything between us as I can’t leave the palace because my family commits to serve the palace our whole life.

I knew I was in love with him the moment our eyes met the first time when he steps out of the palace to meet us when we first moved into the place. I denied it until he knocks into my door to announce that he is leaving to Europe and we said goodbye and I cried. Even though we spoke every day, I still missed him. I told my friend from home all about him, and although I was aware that when I spoke about him I did gush a little, I thought that was because I couldn’t believe someone as amazing as him was my best friend or thought that I was his best friend. When he told me that he was arrange to marry a guy, I laughed because I couldn’t believe that he will agreed to what the elder will say because I know him, he won’t let others control him, but after that I couldn’t help but feel like I was betrayed, I was hurting.

I wanted to forget him, to convince myself that my feelings for him is not what I think it was because he was my best friend and our friendship was more important than my feelings. I’m not proud of how I coped during this time because I slept around, thinking that would somehow make me realize it wasn’t true.

I hated how I hated the person he called his other half. I should be happy for him, I should be the one to congratulate him but here I am feeling so sad and betrayed by the truth that he can never be mine.

I feel Toru’s finger in my cheek and I realized I was crying. “It hurts, you know,” I said.

He grabs me and hugs me and I cried into his shoulder. This time it’s a real goodbye. I wanted him to be happy even if it meant that it doesn’t include me anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 23**

**TORU’S POV:**

By the looks he keeps on giving the couple in front of us, I know Haruma is struggling to accept the fact that the one he is in love with is now had someone who he calls his other half. I feel it because I’ve been there too. They said, it takes someone who had the same struggles as you to understand what was really in there that you secretly suffering.

More or less 10 years ago, way back when I was still trying to find my place in a new place where we moved that’s full of new transitions, I met my best friend, Taka. He was one of the first people I met when we moved into the neighborhood. Taka’s house is just two blocks from our house in a rundown apartment. He was living with his grandfather who was working in the bakery in the morning and in the fishing port in the evening. He was poor yet so happy and contented. I was jealous of the life he had since my parents are rarely in the house and I was always left alone. Being my usual introverted self, I was just standing outside by myself not talking to anyone or making friends with the kids playing outside our house. That is, until I noticed the old guitar hanging in the shoulder of the boy standing in front of me, three meters away. In a moment of pure instinct I walk over to him, pointing at the guitar and ask him if he knows how to play it. Of course once I got the first few words out of my mouth my brain caught up with my actions and I stood there, sputtering and pointing for a solid two minutes— thoroughly making things awkward— before I finally managed to spit the name out. The look of relief that crossed his sun-kissed face was almost as amazing as the blindingly beautiful smile that made his whole face light up. And from that moment I knew I was hooked. Sometimes I invited him to my house and we will play and sing until the sunsets.

By the time we had quickly become best friends, a connection so instant it was as if we were platonic soul mates. We found that not only do we have the same pass times but also body type, likes and dislikes, world views, interests, and dream to become a popular singer like our favorite bands. Taka accepted everything about me without a moment's hesitation and his bottomless passion for everything we talked about had me following him every word with an undying devotion.

It was one night when I insisted to sleep with him since it was raining that I can’t go home that everything made me all confused. I had no idea that the warmth that spread through my chest when I say my dear friend or the tingle that his casual touch left on my skin could be anything other than friendship of the purest kind.

Not until the summer months crept up on us and the way he sings our favorite song, the way he looks at me with a proud smile that haunted me as I imagined his soft lips pressing up against mine in the dead of night. I could no longer deny the butterflies that filled my stomach when his honey-filled voice called my name or how I was constantly searching for the sweet smell of the sap he used and musky spicy scent he and his grandfather shared that clung to his skin. That summer I faced the reality that homosexuality was now another label I could use to define me and I had fallen for the most used cliché in all of history. Coming out to my parents didn't scare me half as much as the fact that the closest person to me, Taka, my best friend, was now the unknowing owner of my heart and mind.

I remember thinking how funny and attractive he was, but we seemed to click more as friends. We started hanging out in the same group, and then began spending time together one on one. He would pop round for a movie marathon and we’d just talk about our days, it was a casual friendship to begin with. However as the year went on, we started to share more, and soon he was the first person I turned to for advice and vice versa. When we said goodbye when I travelled to somewhere to run errands for my family, the thought of not seeing him for a month affected me more than I thought it would. Out of all my friends, I found saying goodbye to him the hardest. It was then I knew I was falling in love with him.

I did what all people did in this situation: withheld my new realization and feelings from the person of my desire and hoped that it went away before I ruined a friendship. I told myself the reason I noticed when he changed his usual cologne was because I was a good observant friend and not because it was his scent I thought of to calm myself down during a rough night. I laughed off any implication that the reason my eyes constantly wandered to him was because I had a crush, instead saying I was trying to figure out how to tell him he had little pieces of paper in his hair from an unscheduled nap in the afternoon after we had our practice. I denied myself and my feelings until finally the winter came and my feelings fizzled and I was able to throw myself into other relationships without having Taka buzzing in the back of my mind while trying to commit to my partners.

Friendship with Taka was a swirl of cuddles and inside jokes that makes you feel as if you're the only person around. It was frustration at him being clueless and three in the morning phone calls because one of us is breaking down because of the challenges life gives us. It was support and fights and makeups with a lot of thrown empty can of beers into the trash can when we’re sixteen and literally illegal to have beers in our hands. It was whispering into the phone so we wouldn't wake anyone when the phone calls lasted into the early hours of the morning. It meant realizing that instead of a small flame as it was before it became a wildfire burning out of control and threatening to consume me whole and that wildfire was now called love.

When he told me that he had a crush on someone he works with in the bar he was working part time, I feel like I was in deep shit for telling him she is not good for him, for telling him that that girl was a hooker and Sofu-san will be angry if he suddenly had a girlfriend at 17.

I tried to indirectly tell him he was the light of my life and that he was all I thought about at night even when I was alone. When I started travelling for my family’s business I tell him that I felt most at home when he whispered into the phone late at night when I was too stressed to sleep. When I heard about him marrying the Emperor, I was scared I’d lose him for good that’s why I go home as soon as possible and that I did tell those words I wasn’t supposed to tell him.

It hurts when he defended him that long time ago it was me who he defended most of the time because I love it when I feel that he wanted to protect me.

So I watched in pain with protest hiding on the edges of my smile as the man I had come to realize I loved went walks in the aisle with the man he choose to be with him for the rest of his life, to share everything in him. The way he recited his vow to him, I know he already had something for the Emperor. It hurts that I need to excuse myself to go to the bathroom when they started to shakes hands with the guests in the venue. I need to cover my own aching heart. But no matter how hard I wanted to stop it, the dam was already broken and I couldn't control my tears anymore. I cried in silence at the bathroom, I cried until I thought everything in me has been drained.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 24**

**TAKERU’S POV:**

Taka falls asleep while we are walking to our room. I need to carry him in bridal style so he won’t slump into the floor. He wasn’t heavy so it’s not hard to carry him up to our room. Starting tomorrow he will be staying here with me. I told Haruma to packed his things in his old apartment and brings it here, everything and all his things was dumped into the empty storage room at the Imperial Household Agency’s building. He needs to shop some clothes and things for himself or maybe I’ll shop for him.

I never imagine that this part of my life will come so suddenly. I dream about building my own family, yes, but I didn’t dream of having a husband instead of a wife, never in my wildest dream.

I had gone back and forth my whole life on the idea of marriage. I saw marriages of necessity, marriages of convenience. I saw multiple divorces, I saw unfaithfulness, deception. My co-worker at the CERN had an affair with our co-worker and despite his wife knowing, she just ignores it and my co-workers just continue on to what they are doing. What my point is, that’s one of the reason I’m so afraid to commit to someone because what if that someone will just cheat on me? I wasn’t born romantic, I was born practical. Marriage is just a paper, no one will last forever. The concept of two people together forever was so unbelievable to me because nothing is permanent in this world. Though I honor matrimony I also had a doubt if someone is like me and honors it too.

It’s funny because I haven’t been in a serious relationship. Sheena was just someone I chose to have someone whom I can sleep with, for selfish desire. She didn’t complaint anyway, so why not? And now, I need to face life with this stranger whom I call now my husband. I’ll share everything with him from this day onward and yet I feel so unprepared.

Sigh!

This is the beginning of everything between us. The beginning of the fight we need to win, the war we need to overcome. The war I dragged him in.

“Where are we going?” he sleepily ask while rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“To our room,” I just said, an honest answer.

“Married people go to the honeymoon, are we going there too?” he giggles and I chuckles.

“Honeymoon, huh?” I teased him. The dim light at the lobby made his cheek’s color becomes darker shade.

“Yes,” I rolled my eyes to him even if he can’t see me.

I kick the door of our room open then stride inside with Taka still in my arms, clinging in my neck like it’s his lifeline. He buried his head against my chest, breathing heavily. When I’m about to put him down into the bed, he shook his head no.

“You’re not light weighted, you know,” I tease him and he only grins.

“Bring me to the shower, I wanna bath,”

“It’s 3 in the morning, we can shower together later on,” drunken Taka is more adorable than the normal one but I can’t take it, I need sleep and probably wake up early later on and start a meeting.

“Please,” he tried to look cute which he absolutely won me over with his puppy eyes.

“Fine,” I just said, defeated.

I carry him again and bring him into the shower and put him down, near the shower head then I strip his clothes while steadying him with my other arm. He tried to fight to let me go of him but I didn’t let him. Instead, I pinned him into the bathroom wall with both his hands above his head and continue to strip him. When I’m done with him, I finally let him go.

I didn’t know how to react when he started unbuttoning my shirt too, his cold fingers brushing into my bare skin. I bite my bottom lip when he finally undone my buttons.

He slips his arm into my neck and settled his hand at my nape, dragging me closer to him, “Kiss me,” he whispers and then bite down his bottom lip.

Forcing myself to meet his eyes, I was startled by the countless emotions I saw within them. My pulse began to race as my throat went dry; Taka was so undeniably beautiful— there was no other word for it. I was held captive by his unblinking, pleading gaze. And for a moment, I almost felt like redemption was closer than I’d imagined. As if it had always been hidden in those stunning hazel eyes—

Who am I to deny such seductive request from my _husband_? The word was still unfamiliar and uneasy to utter yet something in that word that made me feels secure and sure, like I know it like I know the back of my hands.

I slowly inches forward until my lips touch his soft ones. It had started with a press of lips, the simplest of kisses. That one kiss quickly escalated and turned into something neither of us could control as I held his face in my hands as our tongues fought for dominance. I pinned him more into the bathroom wall. Feeling Taka’s warm body and frantic heartbeat against my own was the most addicting thing I had ever experienced. I was breathless and my world was spinning by the time we pulled away from each other. The taste of sake we drink earlier in Taka’s mouth still lingers in my tongue.

I wanted to ask something from him, about this, about us. But before I could make up the word I wanted to ask him, Taka yanked me and kissed me again, attacking me with his soft and fervent lips.

\---------------------------------

“Are- are you sure about this, Taka?” with heavy breathing, I had somehow regained a bit of sense just as Taka’s naked body hit the mattress in the darkness of our bedroom.

Taka growled at me impatiently as he pressed kisses to my bare chest. “Honeymoon, remember?” he said which I could almost laugh.

“Taka, we don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to go through with something you might regret later,” Instead of answering me, he bites my neck which made me gasps in surprise. “Damn you,” I managed to get out as he left a well-developed bite mark on my neck.

“I can’t go back now.” He breathed ardently in my ear, making me shiver.

“As long as you’re sure,” I panted as Taka quickly found my lips again and I moaned as I felt my jeans being unzipped. This bastard is just excited to be—

But I wasn’t sure if I was in any position to deny what we both wanted; especially when the sensation was becoming so overwhelming. It was ironic how much my mind raced at that moment. I could name all the infinite reasons why we shouldn’t do this and yet, here we were. Once we undressed each other completely we fell back on the bed, me at the top of him while he was underneath me with eyes close. 

A jolt of pleasure and alarm passed through my body as his hardened cock touched with mine. Who was I kidding? We were about to have sex; things would be different between us no matter how this night played out. Tomorrow, we will both see the remains of this night. The bite marks and the marks that we will both carved into each other as I planted my essence to Taka’s.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to write smut.. hahaha peace everyone :)

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 25**

**TAKA’S POV:**

I wished I was able to see what was happening more clearly. The only light in the room was spilling in faintly from the lamp outside the bedroom window, the balcony. Most of Takeru’s form was a silhouette in the darkness; and all I was really sure of was Takeru kneeling in between my spread legs with his hands on either side of my shoulders. I could only really see Takeru’s face if he could get close enough.

This is what I did ask in him, to make love with me after our wedding. Takeru was reluctant at first but after that torrid kiss that we shared in the bathroom, he is now doing what he needs to do. I will rip what I sow.

“Takeru— Takeru, wait.” I gripped his forearms in an attempt to stop him a little.

“What?” The most impatient growl I had ever heard rumbled deep in the back of his throat, he begrudgingly stop.

“Uhm, that doesn’t hurt right?” a heated blush flood my features as I immediately turned my face away from his gaze.

“I thought you didn’t think about it,” he teased me which I can only bite my bottom lip. Takeru got up from the bed and walks into the bathroom.

The whole bedroom lightened up when he switch on the lights when he merge into the room— I immediately grab the duvet to cover my body— A towel was now hanging loosely in his waist, covering his nether region which I know how— _huge._

“Where are you going?” the feeling of being rejected flooded over my senses. Did he choose to leave me while I’m in heat? How could he?

“Just wait here,” he said then walks out of the room, locking the door close behind him.

I sighed in relief. Tonight I’ll be giving him the most treasured part of my body, no erase that, my most treasured body. I will give everything to him until nothing left for me. That’s how married people should do, right?

Later on, Takeru comes back with a small bottle in his hand. He switches off the lights on his way. I feel the mattress sink, indicating that someone is on the bed. I heard the lid pop open, but not before unsteady hands pressed on my inner thighs, urging them up and even farther apart than they were before. A sudden realization worked its way through my mind: Takeru was asserting himself as the dominant role. Not that I personally minded; I was just becoming increasingly more nervous at the thought of losing my virginity to the Emperor.

“This stuff feels so gross.” Takeru muttered under his breath as he coated the first finger of his right hand with something very cold and slicky. The wet, slick sound of it was strangely arousing to me and I found myself fidgeting eagerly for things to continue.

Takeru kissed me once more before I feel his finger in my rear. It started to go deeper and I gasp. My heart immediately beat frantically and I started to breathe heavily.

“Relax,” I heard him whisper. I tried to calm down until I was used to it.

“Ah!” I cried out in shock and slight pain as two fingers entered me simultaneously while Takeru sooths me with kisses. He started to move it, in and out. For some reason, my tears started to flow at the side of my cheek. It wasn’t fear or pain. I just, I don’t know. I feel something that I cannot quite decipher.

“Am I hurting you?” a panic was evidence in his voice. He began trying to pull his fingers out but I stop him and nudge him to continue. “I told you, we don’t need to do this,”

“I want to do it,” I whispered. He was silent for a moment before he kissed me again. A reassuring kisses that everything will be fine.

When he feels like I used to it, he added another digits. Momentary pain from being stretched further coursed up my spine, until the tip of his middle finger finally stroked what they’d been searching for. Pain started to subside as he moves it in and out of me, replace with indescribable pleasure that leaves me in labored breathing.

I whimpered as I forced my muscles to relax. I felt more pressure than anything else; at this point— like the effect of the booze we’ve been drinking a while ago leave my body almost sooner as possible. But I could tell from feeling Takeru’s erection against my own earlier that there would be more pain to come. I gasped and panted as he moved his fingers faster.

“I think I’m ready,” I told him in ragged breathing and he just nodded. He kneels in between my legs and then lines his length in my entrance. I almost jumped as I felt a hot, pulsing erection leaking against my thigh. Though I was still afraid, I was finding less and less reasons to hold back.

“Tell me if it hurts and I’ll pull it out, okay?” he said and I just nodded in understanding. Who am I kidding?

I hear him open the lid again and started to put the thing on his length. I wanted to ask what that was and where did he get that thing but it seems I can’t find my voice anymore so I just waited until he was done.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you.” Takeru had said jokingly as he lets me settled down first and get used to the thing in my ass. He reaches for my length and pumped the leaking organ in his hand. Almost all of my nerves had dissipated, but feeling a hand touch my erection made me jump in alarm and groan in pleasure at the same time. I had never heard Takeru’s voice get that deep before, and it turned me on more than I would ever admit.

He pressed kisses to my lips again that soon turned much deeper. Our tongues danced messily, and a thin trail of saliva ran down my cheek as I enjoyed the taste of his mouth. The only thing on the forefront of my mind now were how close Takeru was and how hard his own heart was pounding against mine.

“Ready?” I heard Takeru asks as we separated for the much needed oxygen.

I nodded and had to remind myself to breathe as Takeru started to push his own length into my entrance. And all the logical reasoning jumps out of the window. My back arched as a pain I’d never felt before ricocheted up my spine. Unable to hold it in, I let out a horribly pained, broken scream and Takeru stopped pushing instantly. Not even the whole thing but seems like it tear me apart into two already.

“Oh my god, are you ok?! Oh shit, I feel something, is it blood? Taka, please talk to me!” Takeru called frantically, still halfway inside me and too scared to move. “Should I pull it out?”

The pain was on a level I never expected. It permeated every nerve in my body, starting at my core and then flaring out in unforgiving waves that nearly had me in tears. I gave a clipped whimper of hurt every time I exhaled for a few long moments, Takeru still frozen in fear above me. When I was able to breathe normally, I wiped my watering, completely hazel eyes with the back of my hand and looked up at him.

“No!” my voice startled me too. I bit my bottom lip then breathe, “Its ok. Just-”

“You’ve never done this before.” Takeru finishes me, looking bewildered but still very worried.

“Of course." I gritted my teeth, proud that I keep this part of me as long as I can, waiting for the right person to give it to. "Keep going. Please.” As the pain waned enough for renewed arousal.

Fighting his own reappearing lust, Takeru asked me one last time, “You’re sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yes.”

And with my final word, Takeru took much more care to be gentle, slowly burying himself farther within me. I tensed and inhaled deeply, focusing on relaxing my body as he was taken me. Takeru choked out once he was completely inside. Hissing. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration as his body violently shook. He was gradually losing control over himself; I could feel it in the way the length inside my body pulsed.

I pleasantly shivered as Takeru tightened his hold on my thighs. I no longer felt much pain; I only felt very full inside. Experimentally, I tried carefully grinding my hips. I cried out softly and continued moving despite of the pain, quickly I becoming addicted to the odd yet still pleasurable sensation.

Still unsure if he should move, Takeru remained as motionless as he could. Despite my intentions, my willpower seemed to be collapsing under the intense stimulation of his pulsating muscles. A single bead of sweat trailed from his hairline to his chin as he held himself back.

“You're ready?” he asks.

“Yes!” I accidentally shouted as the head of Takeru’s erection grazed something inside me for the first time. White-hot electricity coursed through me all the way to my fingertips and my body writhed, begging for more. “Please, Takeru, move!”

We were too overwhelmed by what we felt to think. We moved together roughly; in quick, harsh thrusts that stole our breath away. I felt hyperaware of everything around me; the rocking of the bed beneath us, our rapid, uneven breathing, even the way our skin sounded every time we slapped together. Takeru consistently aimed for that something he hit the first time, lighting all my nerves on fire and making me scream. I ran my hands up and down his firm back, savoring the thin glaze of sweat on his pale skin. Takeru seemed to purr at the touch and rewarded me by thrusting harder.

All too soon, I tightened around him exponentially, and his hand shot down to pump my dripping, neglected erection. A smoldering coil of heat wound itself deep within my abdomen, the delicious pressure building more and more until I just couldn’t take the ecstasy of it all. I screamed Takeru’s name before I came in hard, thick spurts over both our stomachs.

It had only taken a few more frantic thrusts before Takeru came with a satisfied growl. He coated my insides with his own release and instantly slumped over next to me.


	16. Chapter 16

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 26**

**TAKERU’S POV:**

I heard Taka breathing harshly in the silence that followed. I grab him and inserted my arm behind his head, letting him relax underneath me. He clung to me as lingering sensations surely wracked his body. I couldn’t help but embrace him in return, the same powerful afterglow making me shudder. I released a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding as I buried my face into his slightly damp collarbone. Deep affection coursed through me and mixed with the physical pleasure, causing me to softly call his name once more.

He turned his head to nuzzle at my neck in response, the action endearing and cat-like. And I, almost immediately, returned the gesture, tightening my hold around him. I wasn’t used to physical contact with other people at all, but sharing this intimate moment with someone like him, after what we had just done together, it was beyond anything I’d ever imagined.

All the things that had led up to this point felt so far away. Almost as if none of it mattered. The arrange marriage, my status, his status and all the things that surrounds us including the problem and the trouble makers. As if it was only Taka and me in the world still catching our breaths together in a loving embrace. This was the first time I could say I felt truly connected to someone; I found myself wishing the moment would never end.

Is this really will last long? How about after this all? What’s next? I did not dare think of tomorrow, whatever happens tomorrow I don’t know. Let’s cross the bridge when we get there, whatever come, may come.

\---------------------------

I woke up before him. What we did earlier was out of the plan. I didn’t mean to lost control. When he kissed me, all my logical thinking flies out of the window. I lost control and everything just happened so quick that I never had the chance to think. But, to tell you honestly, that was the best night ever happened to me.

Something telling me that that was wrong, what we did was wrong. I did have sex before without love involves, but this is different. Taka was no one night stand. He is my husband, I am married to him but there’s no love between us and everything happened just because he’s drunk and I take advantage of the situation. Geez!

I exhale rather harshly to calm myself and stop my brain from thinking over and over again of what happened. I feel like all my energy was drained by that thought alone.

I quickly showered. I have a meeting with the National Diet at 2 in the afternoon and it’s already one. I already had one hour to have a brief discussion with Haruma and Prime Minister Nagato. I would also like to thank him for the job well done about yesterday’s parade. I didn’t have chance to thank the Prime Minister since he left early for an overseas meeting while my or rather our overseas visitation will start by next month.

Taka was wide awake when I emerge from the bathroom. His head was leaning against the headrest, thick quilt was covered almost whole his body, leaving the head, specifically his eyes. He immediately turned bright shade of pink when he saw me.

“Good afternoon,” I said and he just nodded. “Do you want to eat?” he nodded again, “Okay, I’ll just call Haruma to bring the food,” I casually said. I pick up the phone at the table and dial Haruma’s office phone number.

I told him to bring Taka’s food in the room saying that the Empress is not in good mood. I almost laugh when he growl, pissed off. He knows what really happens to Taka. I knock him at 3 in the morning earlier for some stupid lubricant. I know he had one since he told me that he once had a one night stand with a guy. That thing is really gross but it did help a lot or else, Taka wouldn’t be in the room still. Aww. Poor Taka.

“The food will be here soon,” I told him and he just nodded. “Do you want to shower first before you eat?” I walk over to the bed.

Taka immediately flinched and hissed. “I’m fine,” he said stuttering a bit.

“You smell like—”

“Fine! I’ll go take a shower,” he cut me and then wrap the comforter around his body then tried to stand up.

Before his foot can reach the floor, his limb immediately gave up on him and he slides down the floor. I ‘tsk’ him and help him stands up. He first resisted my help but when he finally realizes that he’s in pain and needs my help, he gave in.

I bring him into the tub after I fill it with warm water. He hissed when the water hit his bare skin. He murmured something but I didn’t hear it so I just say ‘you’re welcome’ then smile at him. I told him I had a meeting at 2 and he just nodded.

A knock on the door snaps me out of my train of thoughts. Haruma emerge with a tray in his hand.

“Thank you,” I told him.

“There’s an aspirin in here Your Majesty, it will help the Empress to get better,” he said and I just nodded.

I stare at him for a little while, raising my eyebrow to him. He just cleared his throat and bid his goodbye. I wanted to ask why he knew about the aspirin. Maybe he used it that’s why he knows? Oh, okay. Knowing Haruma, he probably knows everything.

When Taka called, I help him out of the tub and dried him. I rolled my eyes when he tried to cover his nether region. Really? I did see it earlier, so why did he needs to cover it still?

“I’m fine, I guess. You should go, you’ll be late.” He said.

“They can wait,” I just said then walk into the closet. I choose the thin button down shirt for him and pajama so he can sleep all he wants for the whole day. When I walk back into the room, Taka was wincing from the pain in his rear. “Haruma brings an aspirin; you can take that after you eat,”

He just nodded. I help him wear the clothes. He resisted again which made me really, really rolled my eyes.

“Taka, stop it already. I saw it whole earlier this morning, what’s with covering and all?”

“Wha—”

“So stop it already so we can move on and do what we should do. Okay? I don’t have whole day to play tag of war with you,” I said and he stops fidgeting and trying to grab the clothes from me. “See? Everything will be easy if you cooperate,” I told him when we’re done. He just turned his face away from my gaze.

When he’s ready, I help him into the bed and bring the food to his lap that Haruma brought. I told him about the aspirin again and that the servants will be here soon to clean the room and do whatever they should do and that he should call me when something happen. Then I kiss his forehead—lovingly, before I bid my goodbye to him. He just nodded and started to dig in his food.


	17. Chapter 17

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 27**

**TAKA’S POV:**

The truth is I want to punch his face the moment I see him from the bathroom but man, how attractive he was when he had only a towel to cover half of his body. Especially when I know how it feels to be hold by him. To be taken by him. This is crazy, I know but I can’t help myself. He is dead-drop gorgeous, okay? Everyone can agree to this with me.

The aspirin really help to ease the pain. After almost two hours of just lying in the bed, I get up and decided to find Toru and have some chit-chat with him. I don’t know what happen to him when we left.

I left the room and walks into the lobby heading to the guest room where Toru is currently staying.

Along the way, I see the concubines talking with each other and faintly heard about Takeru. I didn’t care what they are talking about but when I heard that the Emperor had already chosen a concubine my ears perked immediately.

“It was the lady from Osaka. I heard she’s the niece of the House of Councilor’s Vice President Akira Nagi.” One of the girls said.

“Yes, but according to her medical, she can’t give birth.” said by the other girl.

“So it means we still have chance. Especially that the current Empress is a man. Of course, he can’t give birth.” I heard the other one said.

Somehow it hurt me. I know I’m not a woman who can give birth, only miracle can made me give birth. I actually accepted the fact that, I can never give Takeru what he needs, an heir that can inherits his throne in time.

Sigh!

I walk quickly, not wanting to hear their comments anymore. Who cares if I can’t give what he needs? Who cares if I can’t bear child? Of course that National Diet will care; of course the people of Japan will care. Who am I kidding?

“What are you murmuring about?” before I can walk away, I encountered the man who took my virginity. Immediately my face turned to tomato red. “And what are you doing here with just your pajama, Your Majesty?”

“Ta- Your Majesty,” I utter and bows my head to acknowledge him. Royal rules lesson 101 says it.

“Your Majesty, are you feeling better?” House of Councilor’s President Okinji Ryoma asks. “His Majesty said you are not feeling well,”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.” I bow a little to him and Mr. Okinji just smile. I smile to him too.

Takeru’s hand immediately placed in my back, slowly rubbing it, and then slides down in my waist, dragging me close to him. Isn’t he a very protective husband? Or is he jealous of Mr. Okinji?

“We will no longer bother you, Your Majesty. We will head first,” he said then bows to Takeru and smile to me.

The National Diet’s members silently walk passed us following Mr. Okinji until they are out of our sight.

“Stay away from him,” he whispers into my ear.

“Why?” I whisper too.

“Just follow what I ordered you,” he hissed and I flinched. Is he really jealous of him?

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” the concubines greeted in unison. Takeru just nodded to them.

I hug Takeru to me closer if it’s still possible; to show to those concubines that he is still belongs to me. They just stare at us, boring into my head like they already killed me with those stares of them. I almost give them my middle finger if it is not for Takeru who was dragging me out of their sights.

We walk to the gazebo at the back part of the palace. I didn’t know there’s something like this here. I gasped in surprise when I see it. There’s lights lighted the way to the gazebo. There are also swans that are still swimming at the lagoon underneath the gazebo. It’s beautiful.

“Wow, I didn’t know there’s something like this here,” I said.

“As if you tour around the palace so long time ago,” he just commented.

I just ignore him and face the lagoon, feeling the fresh air that coming from there. Somehow its refreshing that there’s places in the palace that can make you feel relax.

I feel a heated air in my nape which snaps me out of my train of thoughts. Takeru encircled his arm around me and hug me from behind. I can only lean my head into his chest, feeling the warmth that his body radiated to me. Feels like this is the normal thing we’ve ever did, like we are a real couple from a movie. Everything was normal.

“The National Diet wanted me to sleep with the chosen concubine as soon as possible,” he whispered into my ear. Though surprise, somehow I’m feeling thankful that he opens this to me and I don’t have to ask him.

“I heard that she cannot give birth, is it true?”

“Nope,” he said. “They give the Imperial Household Agency a medical result from yesterday’s test and it’s all positive,”

I just nodded.

“We both know that it will happen, right?” he asks and I just nodded. I can’t find my voice really. I don’t know how to response to this. “Can you tell me what’s running in that pretty head of yours?” as silence engulfed both of us.

I turned to him and hug him, nuzzling my head into his chest. “I don’t know. I don’t really know what I am thinking.”

“Taka,”

“Please, just let me hug you like this.” I told him, cutting him. I don’t want him to talk. I just want to listen to his heartbeat.

We remain in that position a few minutes until I found the courage to talk to him again.

“Think of me when you are doing it with her,” I told him. A couple of seconds passed before he laughs loudly.

“Silly,” he said. He connected our forehead and smile, “I will,” he then said which earns a light punch from me.

“Don’t dare think of her, I’ll castrate you,” I warned him which he only nodded.

“I won’t, I promise.” He said. I nodded to him. “You’re sexy with those pajamas by the way.”

I punch him again, this time I increase the force and he flinched. I punch him again but he catches my hand and grabs me to him, causing me to slump against his hard chest.

I experimentally get closer to him, our nose bumps into each other. I close my eyes and feel his breathes against my face. It’s not long when he cut the gap between us and slams his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. When he pulled out, I followed suit and kiss him. The slow kisses become a heated one until we separated for much needed oxygen.

“Damn you,” he mutters and I smile.

“See? So don’t you dare think of anyone else other than me.”

“You don’t have to worry about it,”

We kissed again until our lips become red. I leaned into the railings and Takeru followed suit, not breaking the kiss. One of these days, this man will be the death of me because of the pleasure he keeps pushing inside my heart that I can no longer breathe without it.


	18. Chapter 18

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 28

TAKA’S POV:

To wake up to the feel of the gentle touch of your lover shouldn't be a surprise to many regular couples, but for me it was always surprising although not an unwelcome one. My body did tense to the feel of fingers in my hair, but I quickly relaxed when I became aware of just who it was that was doing it. I kept my eyes closed, ignoring him and exhaled softly but not stopping him. He loves doing it every morning. I found it out one morning when I open my eyes to his finger on my forehead.

“Won’t you open your eyes for me? I’m going to the other palace immediately if you didn’t,” he said. Today is the day he will sleep with the concubine he chooses three weeks ago.

I opened them as asked to lock with the warm gaze of him. I don’t know what he sees but he instantly smiled at me the moment I open my eyes.

“There, are you happy?” I said with some grumpiness. I did have to let him know that I wasn't very pleased to be woken early on a day I wanted to sleep in longer especially after the night before.

Man, I’m not some kind of a robot, you know. I get tired too, you know. But this human beside me is like a monster that he didn’t even feels exhausted after our activity last night.

He just smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes at the action and reopened them once he pulled away. I reached up with one hand to lay it on a warm cheek of his. I slowly trace his face and touch his lips, feeling the soft flesh underneath my finger.

“Do you really need to do this?” I asked. I don’t feel like sharing what’s mine, but do I have a choice?

“Is it bothering you?” I wanted to nod but I just keep my silent. “Tell me it did and I’ll cancel it,” my thumb move in a back and forth rhythm on his cheek and he just gazing within my eyes. Reading what’s on my mind.

“As if we had a choice,” I mumbled, more to myself. The corners of my lips pulled up to show that smile he loved to see. I leaned in this time to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Come on, let’s get up,” he almost pouted as he watched me get up. He wanted to spend more time basking in each other’s presence as much as I do.

“Get up now and I might let you join me in my morning shower,” I called over my shoulder. I know he isn’t one to pass up such opportunities.

He immediately stands up and run into the bathroom with me. This is what we like early in the morning. Though we haven’t really talked about what it is between us aside from being married to each other. It is like our medicine, touching each other, kissing and hugging, and sex I might add but if you ask me if we love each other, I can immediately answer with ‘I don’t fucking know!’ or “I don’t fucking care!”. It’s not, but somehow I’m feeling like maybe someone is already owns his heart and I don’t have chance to go inside anymore.

Sigh!

We finished our shower with you know, something like we always do anytime of the day and anywhere. As in anywhere, like, at his office or at the gazebo when no one is looking, or at the garden, pavilion and everywhere we feel like it, like marking our territory with our essence.

He dried himself while I just watch him. He wears his usual clothes these days, white buttons down, a pair of black slacks and black blazer then black oxford dress shoes, minus the tie. He doesn’t like it.

He was done when he looks at me just sitting on the bed with just a towel on my waist, not bothering about how cold the whole room is because of the two large aircons blowing like we are in North Pole.

“Aren’t you going to change?” he asks me then walks slowly in front of me.

“I’m not going anywhere,” I shrugged my shoulder to him.

In just two strides, he reaches me and his hand immediately was on my cheek, “Aren’t you going to see Toru?”

“Nah, he had his own business,” I told him and he just nodded. “You should go, you’ll be late.” I told him, pushing him a little.

He had a breakfast appointment with the concubine at the concubine residence at the Imperial Household Agency building. I heard that she chooses it because it’s near the lake, which kinda lame. After that, the Emperor will stay at her house until night then you know what’s next.

“Do you want to join me?”

“I don’t want to become your personal scorer,” I told him and he just laughs.

“Seriously, you can tell me if you don’t want me to go there then I won’t.” he said, looking me through my eyes.

“You already promise to be there,”

“I can cancel it,”

“Takeru,”

“They can understand. It’s just few weeks since we got married, it’s understandable.” He explains.

I just shook my head. “Don’t be ridiculous,”

“Taka,”

“Just go there already,” I push him slightly, “I’m fine. I’ll just go shopping with one of your servants,” I grinned and he just nodded.

“Bring Haruma with you,” he told me then turned around. “Change already, the servants will be here any minute now,” he said then opens the door. He gives me one last look and smiles before he finally go out and close the door behind him.

I release the air from my lungs that I didn’t know I’m holding. This will be our set-up from now on, so I should be used to it if I don’t want to be left like this every time he will go there and meet with the concubine.

I quickly change into my usual clothes, black button down shirt, black faded rip jeans and white converse in my feet. Haruma meet me at the palace entrance with Toru which beaming joy already upon seeing me.

“I thought you had a business to attend to?” I teased him.

“I have my business here,” I followed his gaze and I chuckle when I know who he is talking about. So that’s what his business is.

We hop into the black sedan, the official Imperial Palace vehicle and headed to the down town Tokyo. Takeru will not be there until tomorrow so I guess I can stay out of the palace until tomorrow also.

We passed at the Imperial Household Agency building and I saw Takeru get out of the car. The concubine was already there, meeting with him and bowed to him. She escorted the Emperor into the inside of the building and I lost sight of them.

Sigh!

Haruma and Toru look over to me but didn’t say anything. They just focus in the street, ignoring me.


	19. Chapter 19

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 29

TAKERU’S POV:

After breakfast, Lady Kushina from Osaka tour me around the area while she talks about her life in Osaka, her family, her friends and even her pet that she chooses to leave when she becomes the first highest concubine. I learned also that she was a part of an orchestra who played mostly overseas which kinda impressive. I remember Sheena with her who also plays for the university orchestra.

At noon, she cooks something for me and we shared it through lunch at the gazebo fronting the lake that’s surrounding the whole palace. I can say that she can cook not that she’s really good though but her cooking skill is slightly on average. I wonder if Taka can also cook. I never ask about his life and any other information about him aside from the one I learned from Sofu-san. I should start asking him.

In the afternoon, Lady Kushina played a piano to entertain me while I’m having an afternoon tea in the balcony of the Imperial Household Agency building. From there, I can see the Tokyo Tower which entertains me more than her playing the instrument. When she finishes, I clap as if I listened exactly to her.

“I wish that the Emperor is having fun with me,” she said then bows a little. 

The sun already sets and the stars are already shining brightly in the sky when we walk through the fully lighted garden at the back of the building.

“I did,” I also nodded in confirmation.  
She smiles like she won a hundred million yen in a lottery. I also smiles at her. We walk to the inside of the garden and sits side by side at the bench provided. Silence engulfed us as the nightly sky shimmered with the stars.

“Lady Kushina,” I called her and she flinched. “I’ll walk you to your room, it’s already late and you should be resting early,” I said.

She turned bright red upon mentioning of her room which I know why. “Yes, of course, Your Majesty,”

I escorted her out of the garden and into her room in the third floor of the Imperial Household Agency building. She keeps on glancing at me while we are climbing up in the stairs. Finally, we reach her door. She reluctantly turned the door of her room and motions me to come in but to her disappointment, I shook my head to her.

“Maybe next time,” I told her. “Someone is also waiting for me home.” Her face turned into disappointment.

“Did I do something that causes you to leave early, Your Majesty?” she asks. She was hurt.

“No, you didn’t,” I said, “The Empress is waiting for me home as I promise to come home early tonight. I promise to have a dinner with him too and I don’t want to break promises,” I told her though it’s partly lie.

“Of course, Your Majesty, but I thought you are sleeping with me tonight?” she bravely asks as she turned dark shade of pink.

I almost laughed but I chose to just smile, “I know you don’t want too sooner, aren’t you? Besides, I only married the Empress few weeks ago and we are still on our honeymoon period,” I said. “Thus, I want to give him this night and following nights until I’m ready to step inside your room,”

She bows immediately, “I apologize for daring to speak poorly, Your Majesty,” she said.

“No harm done,” I told her, “I’ll go ahead. Lady Kushina, have a good night sleep,” I bid my goodbye to her. Before I turned around I smile to her and climb down the stairs.

I fished out my phone in my pocket and dial Haruma’s phone. Taka should get himself a phone so that I can’t bother Haruma further with personal purposes like this.

“Your Majesty,” I heard Haruma said on the other line. I can hear someone behind him, mumbling about something I cannot quite decipher.

“Is Empress Taka already home?”

“Not yet Your Majesty, His Majesty insisted to stay at Toru’s house tonight,”

“Give him the phone, I’ll talk to him.” there’s mumbling on the other line and I heard murmuring too before Taka speaks to the phone. “Go home now,” I said.

“What? You’re not home yourself, how can you order me to go home?” I heard him hissed and curse not so loud that I cannot hear him clearly.

“I’m heading to the palace right now,” I told him. The line suddenly becomes silent which I afraid he already cut the line. I peek on my phone and the number continues to count down the seconds and minute of my call told me that he still on the line.

“Okay,” I heard him say then the line cut.

I can only sigh and put the phone back into the pocket of my slacks. I headed for the car and the guard immediately opens it for me. I told the driver to head back to the palace and he maneuvers the car almost quickly.

\----------------------

I see Taka when I exited the car. He just exited from the car they use too. He grinned when he saws me but almost quickly, the smile faded away. I walk over to him and he met me halfway.

“Why are you here by the way?” he whispers when I drag him to me by his waist.

“To see you,” I whisper back.

Before he could speak, I already drag him to the palace entrance. Haruma, Toru and the guards followed suit.

“Haruma, we will be eating our dinner at the gazebo behind the palace,” I ordered Haruma and he just nodded.

Before everyone can speak, Taka and I are already out of their sights. I laughed when he punch me slightly for making him run without further talking to him.

“You jerk,” he said.

“I’m awesome, I know, thank you.” I told him and he just laughed. I drag him with me to the railings, facing the lake. He didn’t complain instead he leaned into my chest.

“Is Lady from Osaka didn’t satisfy you, so you come running back to me?” he teased me.

“Nah, she didn’t because I didn’t let her,” I told him the truth. He turned around to me as if he can’t believe what I just told him.

“Really?” I just nodded. “Why?”

“Why not?”

“Takeru, you’re insane,” that earns a chuckle from me.

“I miss you,” I don’t know what came to me but it feels so natural to speak sweet words to him, like it’s natural for me become romantic when it comes for him.

“I miss you too,” he said.

I leaned to kiss him in his forehead, then to his nose and then to his cheeks. He whimpers when I kiss the side of his mouth instead and earns me a slight punch in my stomach from him. Before he can complain, I already captured his soft lips and kiss him in one long heated kiss that I wish could never end.

But sometimes wishes are meant to be just wishing because when Haruma cleared his throat behind us, we don’t have much choice but to pull from each other’s mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

THE EMPEROR AND I  
CHAPTER 30

TAKA’S POV:

The lights of the room flickered on as I took off my shoes at the genkan, heaving a sigh of relief. The day had been hectic; I and Takeru had our first appearance on TV as the Emperor introduces me to the people of Japan. We also had our tour around the areas given by the Imperial Household Agency. To say I was tired would be an understatement. I was downright exhausted. Next week will be our first visitation to the Royal Family of Great Britain and thinking about it did not help or relax me in some point.

  
I plopped myself down on the sofa and stretched, hoping to relax my tensed muscles. My stomach rumbled at which I let out a groan. I really wasn’t in the mood to stand up and do something or order something but I haven’t cook for myself for these past few weeks and I miss eating my own recipes. xD

  
So I decided to cook. I change my clothes immediately and headed to the Imperial Palace kitchen. The Imperial Chief Cook and the servants at the kitchen tensed up the moment I enter the kitchen, but I told them to relax because I was there only to cook for myself. They help me with the utensils and then they left me alone as I requested them to.

  
I fished my phone out and texted Takeru (yes, he ordered Haruma to buy me one and Haruma, just Haruma, immediately shove a phone to my hand and so there it is, I already had one) as he gone to the summer palace to had a quick visit to a guest from Imperial Palace of Bhutan.

  
“What do you want for dinner? I’m cooking,” I texted him. Within a split second, Takeru replied ―_You._

  
My face reddened at that statement before I burst out laughing. Since I got my phone, Takeru and I keep on texting day in and day out even if he’s in the middle of some meeting or in between life and death situation and I loved playing along with his antics most of the times, as the Emperor’s expressions were often times priceless.

  
I cracked my brain for a second then nimble my fingers typed speedily at the screen, “How would you like me?” Takeru replied in record time, _“Bare.”_

  
At this, my face became redder than a tomato, typing a quick message to the Emperor.

  
I was flipping the chicken at the frying pan when I felt a hand snakes around my waist and one travelling upwards underneath my shirt. I knew who it was, but I was still surprised as I didn’t know when Takeru had come.

  
“I thought I said I wanted you bare.” Takeru softly said, “What are you doing in a shirt and my pajama?”

  
“Good evening to you too.” I murmured.

  
Instead of a reply, he nibbled on my ear as his hands roamed about on my small body. This earned him a moan from me as his touch was like fire that seared through my body. I shuddered when his hand made its way into my boxers, stroking me ever so gently.

  
“Takeru,” I moaned out.

  
Before I knew it, Takeru spun me around and pulled my body close to him. My mouth was immediately devoured by him with such wantonness, reminding me of a starving beast. His tongue explored every corner of my mouth, entwining our tongues together. I wrapped my hands around his neck bringing him to me closer if it’s possible. It was as though our bodies melted together in each other’s presence.  
I could feel him, his fullness, everything. Quickly, he pulled my shirt above my head, discarding it to the kitchen floor. Forget that we are in the kitchen, forget that I’m frying, and forget that he was still in his business suit.

  
Blindly, he lifts me onto the kitchen island as he closed his hands around my waist. Gently, he peppered my neck with hot and fiery kisses, going down to my chest. A sensual moan escaped from my lips as his lips travelled downward. I couldn’t help but wrap my legs around his waist, securing him close. The feeling of Takeru’s kisses against my skin sent explosive bursts of heat through my core, causing me to moan louder than before.

  
He started to tear my pajama and panic ricocheted through me almost quickly, dying the arousal on the process. I stop his hand and shove it slightly away from my pajama.

  
“What?”

  
“We’re on the kitchen,” I told him, reminding of where we are exactly. I jump off the kitchen island and attend to my chicken immediately.

  
“Who exactly asks me of what I want for dinner?” he said then snakes his arm around my waist, again. My face immediately turned to red when I remember the text we had earlier.

  
“Stop it already,” I hissed at him.

  
“Okay.” He said then turned around, “I’ll be in our room,” he said before he finally exited to the door of the kitchen.

  
I heaved a loud sigh when the door slams. I quickly put on my clothes and called the kitchen staff. They immediately burst into the kitchen and I can only give them shy grin.

  
“Can you, uhm, cook it for me instead?” I told the cook.

  
“Yes, of course, Your Majesty,”

  
“Just bring it to our room after,” I said then quickly walks into the kitchen’s entrance, “After two hours,” I said then left.

  
I almost run into the room. I don’t know what’s gotten into me but after that session at the kitchen, there’s no way that I can made it pass like that. I slam the door open to find him at the entrance to the bathroom with a towel on his waist. I unconsciously licked my lips upon tracing the displayed milky white skin.

  
He grinned at me and stride closer to me while I lock the door behind me. When I’m done, he was already in front of me. I gasped when he lift me. I can only wrap my legs to his waist, not wanting the gaps.  
The only thing I could feel was Takeru’s touch, and wanting ―craving for more. I used my feet to push down the towel that was wrapped around his waist as he discarded my shirt into the floor. In one swift movement, Takeru had discarded all my clothes. He pressed his body against mine and his hands slithering on those lusciously pale legs of mine.  
Grabbing one of my legs, he raised it upwards to rest on his shoulder then poised his hardness at my entrance, and with a gentle thrust, he entered me without further warning. A loud moan escaped from my lips as pleasure surged through my body.

  
“Taka,” he groaned out in bliss as he waits for me to adjust to his length. When I nodded he thrust slowly and then becomes faster and faster, my muscles clenching around him as he changed the movements of his hips against mine.

  
And with every thrust, I squirmed and writhed as my body was filled with electrifying pleasure. I dug my fingers into his shoulder, as he got more aggressive as the time flies. With a primal grunt, Takeru pulled out and slammed into me hard, making me scream in pure pleasure. My body arched upwards from the ecstasy while his movements increased, pounding deeper and harder into me.

  
“Ahh...Ta-Takeru…!” I cried out loudly, my face flushed red with pleasure. Surely, he was like starving beasts, the most ferocious one, and I was experiencing it first-hand.

  
Hearing this, Takeru seems like lost it. He grabbed me up and brings me to the bed. He then continues to thrust like there’s no tomorrow. I thought I was going into madness. The moment Takeru rammed into me, pleasure beyond this world coursed through my body, fiery passion slowly driving me over the top. I screamed with delight as Takeru filled me completely, all the way to hilt.

  
“Taka,” Takeru’s soft voice was laced with lust and wanton as he gently trace his hands on my thighs, his half-lidded eyes looked at me like I was the most precious living thing in the world which made my heart throb in joy, taking in my delectable figure like he was memorizing every inch and every curve of my body, “I’m going to fuck you senseless for doing this to me.”

  
I shivered immediately. I was already trying to keep my mind sane and now everything was come to an end. I’ll be in mental hospital after this. A screech escaped my lips as I felt Takeru enter me once again, my knees getting weak from the exhilaration. I gasped loudly, feeling Takeru hit the right spot with the right amount of force. I should research what’s that spot called.

  
“Takeru!” I screamed his name as my body experienced a rapture. My body shook with violent spasms of pleasure, my insides on fire as Takeru’s length ravished me mercilessly. I moved my hips in matching Takeru’s rhythm, getting a low guttural growl from the Emperor. “Takeru!” I screamed once again as I was neared my climax. “I-I-I’m-I’m ―!”

  
He quickly realized what I was trying to say, and took hold of my member and pumped me, hard. My frenzied screams mixed with his ecstatic grunts echoed in our room not caring the people outside who can hear us. Takeru spilled his essence inside me, and I relished in the feeling of being filled to the brim by him.

  
I went limp against the mattress. Takeru who slumps beside me, embrace me tightly from behind, leaning over onto me.

  
“You’re a monster,” I tease him, feeling the remains of his essence sliding down my thighs.

  
“And you’re the one to talk. It’s your fault for seducing me while I’m in the meeting.”

  
I laughed loudly and he joins me. “Guess you get hard while you are discussing about the country’s economy,”

  
He just bites me in my neck and we both laughed loudly. I should not text him such seductive message anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do understand that I am not an English speaking person, so expect that there will be lots of grammar errors here. I'm trying, please do not kill me. And I love to hear from you, any comment and kudos is well appreciated. Thank you. :)


End file.
